


Em noites como essa

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demisexuality, Dry Humping, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pining, Sensation Play, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Chanyeol é um íncubo que foge completamente ao padrão da raça. Precisa de sexo, mas não gosta de transar... Gosta de Baekhyun, apenas. Baekhyun que não quer se comprometer, que curte ficadas casuais e que, num pacto implícito, aceita se tornar a fonte de alimento de Chanyeol em respeito à amizade de ambos.E se em noites como essa, sexo é tudo o que Chanyeol pode ter, então ele abraça essa realidade com gosto... Até Baekhyun surpreendê-lo mais uma vez.





	Em noites como essa

A primeira coisa registrada por Chanyeol ao abrir os olhos pela manhã foi a letargia que tomava conta de seu corpo. Os demais sintomas vieram logo depois: azedume, dores nas costas, garganta seca, uma fina e insistente dor de cabeça, azia, pontos coloridos dançando em sua visão, tremedeiras... se não aguardados — não era um idiota e não gostava de ficar doente —, aqueles efeitos já eram previsíveis. Uma desnutrição, diagnosticou-se por costume, e não do tipo que se curava com uma boa dieta ou com um soro nutritivo; naquele momento, a única coisa que podia  _consumir_ para se sentir melhor era sexo.

O tipo de atividade que você não simplesmente arranja do nada às sete da manhã de uma sexta-feira.

— Ei, Sehun — cumprimentou ao entrar na cozinha para tomar café. O corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada e sentia-se incapaz de ir trabalhar naquele estado, mas também não tinha nenhuma boa justificativa para faltar. O mundo era uma grande merda. — Vamos transar?

Sehun, que fazia uma careta para a cafeteira — uma idosa de dez anos que já não mais coava café, e sim petróleo —, arriscou-lhe um olhar entediado.

— Eu já disse que não quero mais comer essa tua bunda seca. Tá realmente nesse desespero todo?

— É isso ou eu não vou conseguir ir trabalhar... — Deixou-se cair em uma cadeira e deitou a cabeça nos braços. —  Tô até meio tonto.

— Tá há quanto tempo sem se alimentar?

Chanyeol forçou a memória, lutando contra a vontade de voltar a dormir ali mesmo. Não que seus braços fossem o melhor dos travesseiros, mas a ideia de puxar um cochilo era tão atraente...

— Uns quinze dias, acho — chutou, a voz grogue. — Ou mais? Não sei.

Sehun estalou a língua.

— Porra. Isso é irresponsabilidade, Chanyeol, e você sabe disso. Ficar tanto tempo sem se alimentar vai te deixar-

— Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. Fraco, sem energias, potencialmente perigoso para os pobres humanos indefesos que não agüentam a influência de um cara gostoso como eu. Tá bom. — Levantou a cabeça para encarar Sehun e dispensou sua expressão recriminadora com um gesto de mãos. — Ao invés de me falar um monte de coisa que eu já sei, que tal ser um bom amigo e bom companheiro de apartamento e transar comigo? Não precisa chegar perto da minha bunda, seu bosta — xingou ao vê-lo fazer careta —, eu te faço um boquete mesmo. Já trouxe até a camisinha. Tô disposto a fazer esse sacrifício, preciso ir trabalhar.

— Qual o problema em me chupar?

— Cê quer que eu liste? Nem tem nada aí pra encher uma boca, Sehun! E não precisa fazer cara feia pra mim que cara feia é fome e tu come até demais, às vezes. Vem cá.

Aquela era a talvez a pior parte, refletiu Chanyeol, vendo Sehun desafivelar o cinto, de ser uma existência sobrenatural obrigada a se misturar em meio aos seres humanos: fazer coisas desagradáveis unicamente pelo bem das aparências. Como um cara qualquer, Chanyeol precisara freqüentar uma escola, entrar numa faculdade, dar sangue, suor, lágrimas e o cu por um diploma e então passar por todas as burocracias que o levaram até o emprego que mantinha no momento — e isso tudo  _não sendo_ um cara qualquer.

Não que tivesse muitos motivos para reclamar. Sendo um íncubo, tudo o que Chanyeol precisava fazer era manter uma vida sexual ativa, o que era muito mais simples para ele, um demônio do século XXI, do que provavelmente fora para seus antepassados. Uma simples saída para boates gays conseguia garantir um estoque de energia sexual suficiente para um mês, isso de maneira totalmente consensual e prazerosa para a vítima, embora Chanyeol achasse a energia dos humanos pobre e insossa. Outros seres sobrenaturais lhe ofereciam refeições melhores; em contrapartida, eles eram bem mais difíceis de encontrar e seduzir.

Transar bastante, manter os poderes de sedução sobre controle, segurar o pinto dentro das calças: nada complicado. Sehun, licantropo, tinha uma vida muito mais sofrida: mantinha-se sobre permanente tratamento médico para conter as transformações mensais, mas ainda assim se tornava alguém insuportável nas luas cheias. Os períodos de paciência nenhuma e língua ácida já tinham lhe custado empregos e amores.

Quando parava para pensar nisso, Chanyeol até chegava até mesmo a sentir pena. Assim, estava sempre ajudando como podia: arranjando-lhe novos empregos, emprestando-lhe dinheiro e até mesmo lhe oferecendo boquetes, mesmo não gostando muito de dá-los. Considerava-os uma forma de apoio mútuo: quando terminou, Sehun parecia bem humorado, enquanto Chanyeol já se sentia disposto o suficiente conseguir sobreviver ao dia. 

— Acha que vai dar para trabalhar? — perguntou Sehun, ainda meio ofegante, alisando as roupas e resgatando a xícara de petróleo da cafeteira com uma expressão desgostada. — E vai na Exodus hoje caçar?

— Hmm... Vai dar sim. E sim, a minha ideia é ir lá. Você sabe que é meu lugar favorito.

Sehun deu uma risadinha que era toda maldade.

— Lugar favorito, sei... Posso avisar o Baekhyun que você vai estar por lá?

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Claro que não. Baekhyun? Pffff... Até parece que você já transou com essa pessoa, né?

Chanyeol abriu a geladeira, pegou um vidrinho de iogurte e, após a lançar a Sehun um olhar seco, preparou-se para sair da cozinha. Tinha  _mesmo_ que escovar os dentes; detestava aquele gosto ruim na boca e mais ainda a textura que ficava na saliva depois de um boquete bem feito.  Na verdade, sendo um demônio sexual, Chanyeol já ouvira várias vezes que tinha frescuras demais para o próprio bem e não discordava. Sexo era nojento, mas também necessário, então lidava com os pormenores da melhor forma que possuía. 

— Não sei _mesmo_ do que você está falando, Sehun.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas ó... — Ele subiu o tom para que Chanyeol conseguisse ouví-lo mesmo de dentro do banheiro. — Ele é a única pessoa que consegue ter tesão nessa sua bunda inexistente, então vou te fazer um favor e avisar que tu tá indo comer hoje assim mesmo, tá? Não me agradeça quando chegar aqui em casa mancando amanhã. Também te amo.

Chanyeol não respondeu; só cuspiu a espuma da pasta de dente na pia e fez uma careta para o reflexo no espelho. Depois trocou de roupa, pegou a pasta com os documentos do serviço e, desejando ter nascido um vampiro ou uma fada ou qualquer outra coisa que não um íncubo, voou para fora de casa, fazendo questão de bater a porta no processo.

Sehun ainda teve a pachorra de dar uma risadinha. Filho da mãe.

 

>><< 

 

Baekhyun era aquele que Chanyeol considerava seu pior erro. Não porque fosse má pessoa ou algo do tipo, mas porque ao contrário dos erros convencionais, com os quais se aprende a lição depois de uma ou duas vezes, Baekhyun vinha sendo um atestado de burrice de Chanyeol fazia quase uma década.

Os dois haviam se conhecido por intermédio do garoto mirrado que morava no fim da rua, Sehun; ele fazia quinze anos na ocasião e oferecera uma grande festa para comemorar. Baekhyun era, segundo Sehun, seu melhor amigo e também um irmão mais velho no qual muito confiava. As famílias de ambos tinham uma proximidade que vinha de gerações e fizeram questão de criar os filhos quase juntos, embora houvesse a diferença razoável de idade para dificultar um pouco as coisas; Baekhyun já beirava os vinte e dois anos na época.

— Ele é meu neném assim mesmo — dissera Baekhyun logo após as apresentações, sorrindo um pouco. — Todo cheio de manha, mas um amor. Você não concorda, Chanyeol?

E Chanyeol concordara, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Tinha apenas dezessete anos e poucas experiências com qualquer pessoa que não fosse Kyungsoo, seu vizinho vampiro do qual se alimentava de tempos em tempos em troca de sangue; um acordo não muito prazeroso, mas que cumpria bem seu papel de manter ambos os adolescentes saudáveis e vivos.

Chanyeol se mantivera colado em Baekhyun a festa inteira, acobertado pelo fato de que Sehun fazia o mesmo; fora bem mais fácil disfarçar sua pequena obsessão enquanto andavam juntos em trio para lá e para cá. E Baekhyun, na verdade, parecera gostar de toda a atenção. Naquele tempo, trabalhava no setor de investigação e espionagem da polícia, utilizando seus poderes de metamorfo no seio da ilegalidade para resolver casos sujos, e exibido como era, fizera questão de contar várias histórias dos bandidos que prendera e dos esquemas que ajudara a desmontar.

Ele era inegavelmente jovem, com todos os defeitos típicos da mocidade, mas também alguém fácil de admirar: falava com segurança das coisas, sorria com facilidade, era belo de um jeito que conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo suave e afiado e, pior de tudo, sabia de todas essas coisas.

— Aparece na casa do Sehun mais vezes — dissera ele no momento da despedida, ficando na ponta dos pés para bagunçar os cabelos de Chanyeol e sorrir-lhe abertamente, os olhos quase se fechando no processo. — Você é bonitinho e eu gostei de te ter por perto. Vê se não some, hein?

E o coraçãozinho adolescente de Chanyeol não tivera a menor chance: ao chegar em casa naquela noite, sentia o gosto agridoce da paixonite na ponta da língua.

Depois da festa, passara mesmo a freqüentar a casa de Sehun com regularidade, tudo por Baekhyun, e sem nem mesmo querer, acabara pegando gosto pelo adolescente já não tão mirrado que morava no fim da rua. A amizade com Sehun fora uma surpresa bem-vinda, mas não menos surpreendente, e enquanto Chanyeol tentava entender em que ponto do caminho aquilo tinha acontecido, Baekhyun admitira ter previsto aquele resultado:

— Sou um velhote — dissera ele, rindo. — E em breve irei embora trabalhar e fazer outras coisas. Não quero meu bebê ficando solitário. Vocês têm uma amizade bonitinha, gosto disso. Espero que dure.

E Baekhyun cumprira com sua palavra: poucos meses depois, conseguira um emprego na capital e fizera as malinhas para se mudar. Chanyeol até se orgulhara de estar lidando com todo o arranjo de maneira bem madura — Sehun, por sua vez, chorava e chorava pelos cantos —, mas tudo caíra por                                                                                                                            terra quando, no dia da mudança, Baekhyun o puxara para um canto, olhara dentro de seus olhos e dissera, baixinho:

— Eu sei o que você sente.

Chanyeol engasgara para tentar se explicar, mas Baekhyun o calara com um gesto de mão.

— Não tem nada de errado, não tem o que se desculpar. Eu te acho um bom menino, Chanyeol. Tem essa mitologia de que íncubos são um pé no saco, mas você é legal, tem futuro. Mas também é muito novo. Então desiste, tudo bem? Eu vou embora e quando eu voltar, quero te ver bem e tranqüilo com outra pessoa, tá?

E, num cúmulo de ego ou talvez misericórdia, beijara Chanyeol bem na boca — um contato breve de lábios que fizera o corpo de Chanyeol entrar em total parafuso — antes de largá-lo e, com um sorrisinho, voltar a arrumar suas coisas. Dois dias depois, Baekhyun partira; e Chanyeol, como o ordenado, resolvera seguir com a própria vida.

Arranjara vários parceiros, mas os relacionamentos nunca duravam: Chanyeol, apesar de ser um íncubo e ter a faca e o queijo na mão para ser um parceiro maravilhoso na cama, não gostava muito de fazer sexo, diminuindo a freqüência das transas até o minimamente necessário para a própria sobrevivência. A faculdade, nesse sentido, acabou lhe sendo um grande alívio; em festas bêbadas e drogadas de fraternidades, ninguém era muito seletivo na qualidade do sexo que realizava, o que permitia a Chanyeol fazer a coisa com toda a má vontade do mundo e ainda assim pagar de bonzão.

Sehun, que chegara na faculdade alguns anos depois e passara a lhe acompanhar para as benditas festas, costumava rir da sua cara pela ironia de Chanyeol ser um íncubo e assexual ao mesmo tempo, e sua reação era de longe uma das mais gentis. Todas as pessoas do mundo sobrenatural para quem Chanyeol expusera aquele fato — inclusive namorados e namoradas — haviam sugerido que ele procurasse se tratar, pois com certeza estava doente.

O único a tratar a coisa com naturalidade fora Baekhyun. Ambos estavam em uma festa de réveillon na casa de Sehun e Chanyeol acabara de terminar com Wendy, uma fada da qual realmente aprendera a gostar. Estava se sentindo o próprio bagaço da cana; assim, após uma, duas ou talvez umas dez garrafas de bebida, se vira abrindo o bico para Baekhyun sem nem perceber, incentivado pelo modo como o outro parecia levar seu relato a sério.

— Chanyeol, isso é normal — confortara-o quando Chanyeol finalmente se calara, sorrindo um pouco. — É normal não sentir desejo, mais normal do que você imagina. Os humanos até têm nome pra isso, não sabia? Demissexualidade ou algo do tipo. Eu nunca conheci nenhum íncubo que fosse, mas não é por isso que não existe, não é mesmo? Você está aí de prova. Relaxa.

Pegara a mão de Chanyeol entre as suas, acariciando-a lentamente com movimentos circulares de seu polegar. E aquele gesto, por mais singelo que fosse, despertou em Chanyeol uma sensação quase irreconhecível. Que Baekhyun era lindo, Chanyeol sempre soubera; superara a paixonite, sim, mas nunca a admiração. Os anos os tinham aproximado de uma maneira que Chanyeol jamais poderia esperar em seus dezessete; Baekhyun era um bom amigo e uma pessoa a quem ele sempre recorria em momentos de dificuldade para conselhos e orientações.

Naquele momento, porém, mais do que belo, ele fora desejável. Atraente. Aos vinte e cinco anos, Chanyeol experimentara o tesão pela primeira vez; e a partir dali, foi tudo ladeira abaixo.

Baekhyun não se comprometia; era tão avesso a ideia de um relacionamento quanto alguém podia ser. Afirmava gostar de sexo, porém, e tinha as melhores indicações de boates para se conseguir noites casuais; sentar-se com Baekhyun e começar a falar de festas era a garantia que de boas histórias — algumas realmente malucas — estavam por vir. Assim, fora natural para Chanyeol, uma vez formado na faculdade e ocupado demais com o trabalho para conseguir sexo fácil, pedir Baekhyun recomendações de lugares para ir.

Não natural fora a sugestão de Baekhyun de acompanhá-lo. E de grudar nele a festa toda. E de dividir com ele drinks, risadas, doses perigosas de contato corporal. Não natural fora, com certeza, o modo como caíram juntos na cama naquela noite, Baekhyun solto, entregue, e Chanyeol empenhado no que fazia para variar. Descobrira, pela primeira vez na vida, o quanto sexo podia ser bom quando se praticado com alguém por quem se tem atração.

Baekhyun não se comprometia e Chanyeol sabia disso. Ainda assim, aquela primeira noite, um erro dos mais errados, transformou-se em outras, constantes, até se tornar um hábito destrutivo que já durava mais de um ano. Chanyeol colocava sempre a melhor roupa, ia sempre à mesma boate e, se desse sorte, Baekhyun estaria lá a esperá-lo. Ambos transavam até que Chanyeol estivesse saciado e, então, Baekhyun se levantava, bagunçava seus cabelos e ia embora, deixando Chanyeol para dormir sozinho.

Aquele mesmo gosto amargo na boca; dessa vez, não de paixonite, mas de amor de verdade.

No dia seguinte, voltavam a ser bons amigos. Encontravam-se sempre que possível, tomavam café juntos, tinham uma frutífera conversa no kakao que nunca parecia morrer. Em algum assunto, Baekhyun falava dessa tal pessoa com quem tinha transado, contava uma história muito louca, os dois riam juntos. Chanyeol, especialista em fingir não se importar, dava talvez alguns conselhos, fazia algum comentário ácido e, no fundo, e seguia em frente do jeito que dava.

E foi esperando esse mesmo arranjo que Chanyeol saiu do trabalho naquele dia, foi para casa, tomou um banho, vestiu roupas bonitas, fáceis de retirar, passou o mínimo de maquiagem se encaminhou mais uma vez para a porta, tudo sobre o olhar divertido de Sehun. Chanyeol nunca lhe contara nada, mas tinha mesmo assim a impressão de que Sehun  _sabia_ — era a única explicação para toda aquela implicância. Ou talvez Sehun fosse só filho da mãe mesmo.

— Conseguiu trabalhar tranqüilo hoje?

— Consegui, sim. O sacrifício de chupar você tinha que valer para alguma coisa.

— Não vou retrucar. Sabia que o Jongin adora meu pau?

— Para você ver que tem mau gosto pra tudo nesse mundo, né?

— É, oras. O Baekhyun não acha essa sua bunda inexistente uma coisa maravilhosa? — Quando Chanyeol abriu a boca para retrucar, o interrompeu com um sorriso: — Vou dormir na casa do Jongin hoje. Aproveita a noite, Chanyeol. — Hesitou e, então, mais sério: — Você sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe?

Não, não fazia a menor ideia e não era como se fosse confessar isso para Sehun de todas as pessoas, mas ainda assim apreciava a preocupação. Sorriu de uma maneira que esperava ser reconfortante.

— Sim, sei sim. Não se preocupa.

E sob o olhar apreensivo do outro, saiu de casa.

 

>><< 

 

A boate Exodus reunia, aos finais de semana, a provável maior quantidade de seres sobrenaturais por metro quadrado do país — os humanos a chamavam de “mal frequentada”. E enquanto Chanyeol não discordava 100% da mitologia popular, aprendera a gostar do local não apenas pelo espaço físico, mas também pelas pessoas que ali visitavam. Era de se imaginar que tanta gente poderosa no mesmo espaço fosse um sinônimo de desastre, mas boates humanas tinham proporcionado a Chanyeol experiências bem mais traumáticas.

As festas na Exodus funcionavam por temas que variavam de semana a semana; aquela sexta-feira em específico, Chanyeol descobriu ao pagar pela entrada, era a noite do neon-fosforescente. As paredes, geralmente negras e lisas, exibiam manchas irregulares em toda a extensão — como se alguém tivesse jogado contra elas vários balões de tinta — e a própria pista de dança parecia reluzir, alguns corpos cobertos também de tinta, outros apenas usando acessórios brilhosos como colares e brincos.

As cores vivas machucaram-lhe os olhos num primeiro olhar desavisado, mas após alguns segundos parado piscando como um idiota na entrada, Chanyeol acabou se acostumando. Havia comerciantes passeando pelo salão lotado com acessórios neons como potinhos de tinta, jogos de colares e coroas de flores, tudo muito mais caro do que realmente devia ser, mas para não se tornar um pontinho destoante na multidão, Chanyeol pagou a primeira vendedora na qual esbarrou sem dar muita atenção ao que fazia.

Num ritual masoquista que se repetia há meses, provavelmente choraria em cima do saldo da conta corrente no dia seguinte, morto de ressaca e doído de sexo. Naquele momento, porém, fingiu não saber disso. A ignorância era uma senhora benção na hora de fazer burradas; Chanyeol a tinha uma como uma boa amiga.

Estava difícil se locomover pelo salão, os corpos o empurrando para lá e para cá, mas ele deu seu jeito e conseguiu chegar até o bar, esperando uns bons dez minutos antes de conseguir pedir seu drinque favorito. O DJ, exposto um uma espécie de palco no segundo andar, era um velho conhecido humano da época de faculdade, Minseok, e Chanyeol fez a si mesmo um lembrete de cumprimentá-lo mais tarde. Não se sentia muito disposto a dançar, então mesmo após a chegada da bebida, permaneceu no balcão, tomando goles espaçados enquanto analisava o espaço com olhos distraídos.

Buscas eram desnecessárias; Chanyeol sabia que tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar. Seus poderes, que ele costumava tanto detestar, lhe eram sempre úteis nas noites de caça, aquela não sendo uma exceção; tão logo Baekhyun  _entrou_ pela porta, Chanyeol o sentiu, e como mariposa atraída pela luz, largou o copo e se jogou contra a massa de corpos para alcançá-lo.

Encontrou-o na forma de uma moça bela e diminuta, longos cabelos negros escorrendo pelas costas, observada por um discreto grupo de admiradores que se espalharam quando Chanyeol chegou já a enlaçá-la pela cintura. O aperto era frouxo, mas assim possessivo, e arrancou da mulher um riso que ela se esforçou rapidamente para conter, levantando a cabeça para encarar Chanyeol com algo que lembrava a irritação:

— Ei. Eu te conheço? Quem te deu permissão para chegar me abraçando desse jeito?

Chanyeol sorriu de leve e a apertou com um pouco mais de força.

— Baekhyun, desiste desse jogo. Está, o quê? Dez a zero para mim? Quinze a zero para mim? Você não conseguiu me enganar dessa vez. — Abriu o sorriso com falsa doçura. — Quem sabe da próxima, não é mesmo?

Ela lhe exibiu um bico.

— Você é um sem graça de marca maior, Park Chanyeol — resmungou, deixando que o disfarce escorresse pelo corpo como milhares de cacos de vidro; em um piscar, voltara a ser o Baekhyun de sempre. — Nem para fingir e me deixar ganhar só de piedade. Como é que você sempre me acha, hein?

— Eu já disse, você tem uma energia sexual com a qual eu já me acostumei.

— Mesmo no meio de um salão cheio de gente drogada e com tesão?

Chanyeol encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, oras. — Ele mesmo não possuía uma explicação para o fato de que conseguia farejar Baekhyun a quilômetros de distância, mas manteve a mentira de sempre: — É a familiaridade. Ninguém mandou eu conhecer você há dez anos, não é mesmo?

— Tá. Faz sentido. — Olhou em volta. — Tá tudo tão colorido aqui... eu vim todo limpo. — Pareceu reparar então acessórios que Chanyeol usava. — Onde você conseguiu essas coisas?

— Comprei. Tem uns vendedores passando aí. Pode ficar com a coroa de flores, combina mais com você do que comigo... e eu comprei um potinho de tinta laranja neon também. Quer dividir? Eu passo em você e você passa em mim. Acho que dá para nós dois.

Baekhyun concordou e, o pegando pela mão, puxou-o para um canto razoavelmente vazio, abrindo espaço para que Chanyeol pudesse tirar o potinho do bolso e manuseá-lo com menor risco de fazer bagunça. Mergulhou o dedo na tinta, rindo baixinho ao vê-lo voltar fluorescente, e deslizou-o pelas bochechas de Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos e inclinou-se contra o toque.

Havia toda uma delicadeza nos contornos de Baekhyun que Chanyeol nunca se cansava de admirar, mas ali, sob as luzes psicodélicas e o brilho da tinta, ele pareceu ainda mais belo do que já era; quase angelical. A pele estava coberta por uma leve maquiagem, espertamente colocada para valorizar seus melhores traços, e Chanyeol sentiu vontade de beijá-lo — muita. Sabia, porém, que aquela ainda não era a hora e, assim, contentou-se em contornar-lhe os lábios com os dedos sujos, borrando o gloss e arrancando de Baekhyun um pequeno suspiro.

Retraiu as mãos e quando Baekhyun abriu mais uma vez os olhos, um segundo talvez muito longo depois, havia certa intensidade ali. Ambos se encararam em silêncio e Chanyeol engoliu em seco, duvidoso se devia ou não dizer algo para quebrar aquela tensão — acabou optando por não fazê-lo. Sem nem mesmo dedicar um olhar ao movimento, Baekhyun tomou-lhe a tinta das mãos e começou a pintar o rosto de Chanyeol em carícias deliberadas, mantendo a troca de olhares durante todo o processo.

Aquilo não era nada perto do que ambos já tinham feito; ainda assim, Chanyeol já sentia o insinuar do desejo por seu corpo. Segurou-se para não prensar Baekhyun na parede, fazer alguma besteira, e ele sorriu como se soubesse exatamente o efeito que tinha sobre si. Chanyeol detestava aquele deboche e, sem se conter, inclinou-se para varrer aquele risinho dos lábios do outro com os seus próprios em um selo breve.

Funcionou; quando se afastaram, os olhos de Baekhyun brilhavam com uma emoção completamente diferente do escárnio. Ele parecia afrontado, mas também satisfeito, e após dar como terminado serviço no rosto de Chanyeol, desceu a mão por seu pescoço e tronco, sorrindo ao vê-lo se retesar, para beliscar-lhe a barriga com força.

Chanyeol se encolheu de dor.

— Ai!

— Isso é por me interromper enquanto eu estava brincando de pintor!

— Pintor, sei. Aposto que eu tô parecendo aqueles trabalhos escolares de criança do fundamental.

— Ei! — defendeu-se. — Eu sou muito talentoso, ok? Você está a própria Monalisa.

— Só se for o primeiro rascunho do Leonardo quando ele tinha cinco anos, né?

Baekhyun cerrou os olhos e entortou-lhe a boca, parecendo avaliar se o agredia ou não, e ao fim, armou-lhe um tapa do qual desviou no último segundo. Chanyeol riu contente pelo próprio feito; Baekhyun cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça como quem desiste de uma causa perdida.

— Tá bom, Chanyeol. Venceu. Para de rir da minha cara e vamos pro bar comprar alguma coisa pra beber. Minha semana foi um  _lixo._ Eu bem que estou precisando relaxar.

Baekhyun comprou uma piña colada e Chanyeol, ciente de que o outro não conseguiria acabar com o coquetel e o entregaria para si em algum ponto da noite, pediu uma água mineral A música ali era alta demais, quase ensurdecedora, então nem tentaram manter uma conversa; aguardaram pelo barman em silêncio, encarando-se de tempos em tempos com sorrisinhos, as mãos se tocando minimamente sobre o balcão.

Tão logo as bebidas foram entregues, Baekhyun arrastou Chanyeol para a pista de dança, conduzindo ele pela mão enquanto procurava um espaço bom o suficiente para ocuparem pelo resto da noite. Tudo fedia a suor, álcool e sexo da mesma forma, mas não era assim que Baekhyun enxergava as coisas e, já acostumado com os rituais metódicos do outro, Chanyeol não resistiu: deixou-se ser levado para lá e para cá por quase vinte minutos antes de Baekhyun parar, olhar para um espaço  _exatamente_ igual a todos os outros e declarar, num grito, que encontrara o lugar perfeito.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas o outro não lhe prestou nenhuma atenção. Já dançava, jogando a cabeça para os lados, a piña colada balançando perigosamente em sua mão a cada movimento. Uma bagunça era previsível e, mais por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa, Chanyeol tomou-lhe o copo da mão para esvaziá-lo até a metade em um único gole.

— Ei!

Mal conseguiu se afastar, exibindo um sorrisinho, antes que Baekhyun o puxasse de volta para um beijo desajeitado. A mão livre subiu para contornar-lhe o pescoço e, um passo dado para frente, ambos tinham os corpos completamente colados; Chanyeol gemeu abafado e puxou-o pela cintura para ainda mais perto, apertando os quadris de Baekhyun com força entre os dedos.

A energia sexual fervia entre ambos e Chanyeol, como aqueles vampiros ridículos dos contos humanos, sentia-se faminto, sedento e viciado. Estaria mentindo em dizer que não apreciara refeições antes de Baekhyun, pois o fizera: conseguia se lembrar de homens e mulheres que, mesmo com seu desinteresse pelo sexo, tinham feito ele sentir-se bem e saciado. Havia algo em Baekhyun, porém, no modo como cada beijo entre eles se tornava o início de um incêndio, que o deixava fora de si. Ninguém antes conseguira acendê-lo daquela forma com um único beijo; Baekhyun fazia parecer fácil.

Não queria começar a se alimentar ali mesmo e, procurando recuperar algum autocontrole, interrompeu o beijo. Não se soltaram, porém, e se encararam nos olhos, arfando um contra a boca do outro, até Baekhyun finalmente rir e dizer, ainda meio sem fôlego:

— Você roubou minha bebida.

— Mas ganhei um beijo. Não me arrependo de nada.

— Ah... — Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e o encarou por entre as pestanas. — Era um beijo que você queria? Poxa, era só pedir.

Chanyeol subiu a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço de Baekhyun até alcançar a orelha, contra a qual soltou o ar quente de suas expirações durante um minuto. Depois, num murmúrio:

— E você me daria o beijo se eu pedisse?

A risada de Baekhyun soou tremida.

— Provavelmente... não.

— Então fiz bem em roubar. Consegui o que eu queria... E ainda bebi piña colada de graça. Fala se eu não sou esperto... — Deslizou a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha sorriu consigo mesmo ao sentir Baekhyun se retesar em seu abraço. — Não sou, Baekhyun?

— Hm.

Deixar Baekhyun sem palavras era um evento de difícil obtenção, então ali mesmo Chanyeol já considerou a noite uma vitória; riu.

— Vamos embora, Baekhyun?

— Mas não mesmo. — Ele desfez o abraço, virou as costas e, com um passo para trás, colou os corpos mais uma vez; Chanyeol o abraçou por reflexo. E ao senti-lo se esfregar contra si de maneira deliberada a cada movimento, não conteve um grunhido. — Eu quero dançar. Você não quer?

Chanyeol abriu a boca para responder algo, mas ao sentir Baekhyun ondular o corpo contra o seu, acabou desistindo. Ao invés, roubou mais um gole da piña colada, dividindo-a com Baekhyun por meio de mais um beijo torto e desajeitado, e então se deixou curtir a festa, retribuindo os movimentos do outro contra si na intensidade que podia. Baekhyun roçava contra si, Chanyeol se esfregava contra ele de volta. E naquela dinâmica lenta, o tempo foi passando, as músicas se misturando umas às outras até que fosse impossível fazer uma diferenciação.

Chanyeol se sentia alterado: um pouco pelo álcool, mas muito principalmente pela influência que Baekhyun tinha sobre si, envolvendo-o em uma nuvem de energia sexual quase sufocante. Sentia a necessidade de se afastar, tomar um ar, ao mesmo tempo em que nunca mais queria desfazer aquele arranjo; era bom senti-lo contra seu corpo daquela maneira. Chanyeol nunca se declarara um possessivo e não era naquele momento que começaria a fazê-lo; ainda assim, aquela ilusão — a de que Baekhyun era pelo menos um pouco dele e não irremediavelmente de si mesmo — fazia seu peito doer.

Tentou não pensar nisso. Ao invés, deixou-se dançar junto com Baekhyun por um período indefinido de tempo antes de inclinar-se, limpando o suor da testa, para falar contra ouvido do outro:

— Podemos ir embora agora? São... — Resgatou o celular no bolso da frente da calça jeans e desbloqueou o visor. — São quase três da manhã. Tô ficando cansado.

Baekhyun girou o pescoço para analisá-lo por um instante. Ao fim, concordou com a cabeça e tomou para si a missão de conduzir Chanyeol em direção à porta.

 

>><< 

 

O ar do lado de fora estava gelado, úmido de orvalho, e uma primeira inspiração profunda fez maravilhas pela sanidade de Chanyeol, o desejo arrefecendo a um grau suportável. Baekhyun, por outro lado, parecia mais risonho e instável do que dentro da boate; após salvá-lo de tropeçar pela terceira vez, entrou novamente no galpão para comprar-lhe uma garrafa de água, esperando que, sentadinho na calçada, o outro não se envolvesse em nenhum acidente.

— Toma.

Baekhyun parecia estar cochilando e se assustou quando Chanyeol o cutucou com o plástico gelado, mas apesar da careta sonolenta, não fez nenhuma reclamação. Aceitou a garrafa e bebeu metade do conteúdo em um único gole. A não ser pelos dois e por mais meia dúzia de gatos pingados no fim do quarteirão, a rua estava completamente vazia e Chanyeol se viu tomado por certo desconforto; aquela era a hora favorita de vampiros, zumbis e outros seres mal-intencionados atuarem. As ocorrências de ataques não eram incomuns.

— Não se preocupa. — Baekhyun se arrastou para o lado até conseguir se escorar em Chanyeol, a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. A voz soava grogue. — Eu chamei um táxi. Já está chegando... Olha. — Desbloqueou a tela do celular para que o outro pudesse ver. — Dois minutos. É capaz de eu dormir no caminho.

— Ah, mas não vai mesmo. Não vou te carregar cinco andares de escada acima para minha casa.

Baekhyun riu fraquinho e levantou a cabeça para mordê-lo de leve no ombro. Chanyeol se arrepiou — tudo culpa do frio, claro.

— Vai ter que me manter acordado então — desafiou o outro.

— Como se fosse muito difícil, né? Você é uma maritaca tagarela, Baekhyun.

— Isso não é redundante?

— São três horas da manhã e você quer realmente discutir gramática comigo?

— Isso não é gramática, é bom senso.

— Bom senso seria você ficar acordado na viagem por conta própria porque tem dó da minha coluna e sabe que eu não consigo te carregar cinco andares de escada.

Silêncio.

— São três da manhã... Você não devia estar articulado desse jeito.

Chanyeol esfregou o punho contra o cabelo de Baekhyun, que se encolheu para longe da dor, e então o cutucou na barriga pelo outro lado, forçando-o a se aproximar mais uma vez. Ouviu-o bufar; riu satisfeito.

— Não tenho culpa se você não agüenta uma piña colada sozinho — defendeu-se. — Tá desse jeito e olha que eu bebi quase dois terços do copo pra você, hein? Imagina se eu não tivesse interferido? Estaria em coma.

— Oh... — Baekhyun se ajoelhou no chão ao lado de Chanyeol e apertou suas bochechas entre as mãos. — É meu anjo salvador, esse Chanyeol! O que seria de mim se não fosse ele, ó Deus? O que seria?

Chanyeol riu abafado, tendo a cara balançada para lá e para cá, mas tão logo os olhares se cruzaram, a brincadeira pareceu perder graça. Os sorrisos deram lugar a uma tensão silenciosa; Baekhyun afrouxou o aperto das mãos e, sem cortar o contato visual, começou a desenhar pequenos círculos com os polegares nas maçãs de seu rosto. A cada instante, o rosto dele parecia ficar mais e mais próximo e, enquanto sabia aquele era um espetáculo perigoso de se protagonizar bem no meio da rua, Chanyeol não conseguiu encontrar forças para impedi-lo.

Fechou os olhos e esperou por um beijo que nunca veio; num assomo de piedade do destino, o táxi chamado por Baekhyun chegou e buzinou antes que a distância entre os dois se tornasse comprometedora. Sobressaltaram-se como quem desperta de um sonho ruim e quase correram até o carro, entrando por portas separadas, sentando-se em cantos opostos do banco e se recusando a olharem na direção um do outro.

Sob aquela atmosfera estranha, Chanyeol tentou dar sentido ao que acontecera. Ambos já tinham transado dezenas de vezes e de maneiras nada cristãs — o que havia de tão constrangedor no fato de que quase tinham se beijado num espaço público e exposto a qualquer alma curiosa? Não fazia sentido seu nervosismo, mas, ainda assim, só conseguiu se forçar a olhar na direção de Baekhyun depois de uns bons minutos de viagem.

E o malditinho estava quase cochilando.

— Ei! — chamou Chanyeol, preocupações com o estado da própria coluna e dos cinco andares de escada que o aguardavam fazendo-o se esquecer do próprio constrangimento. — Baekhyun, eu não vou te carregar pra dentro da minha casa, eu já disse. Acorda ou eu vou te abandonar na calçada da minha casa!

Baekhyun piscou por quase dois minutos inteiros e antes de finalmente conseguir responder, a voz engrolada:

— Você não faria isso comigo.

— Baekhyun, você adormecido é inútil para mim. O ponto da coisa é que eu preciso me alimentar, lembra?

Encarou-lhe com indiferença.

— E eu com isso...?

— Ah, por favor. Acorda. — Chanyeol se rearranjou no banco, puxou Baekhyun para que ele se deitasse em seu colo e então começou a cutucá-lo na barriga algumas vezes, vendo-o se contorcer para fugir das cócegas com a languidez típica dos sonolentos. — Que canseira é essa, Baekhyun? Você nem dançou tanto assim!

Ele bocejou e se espreguiçou.

— Não é a festa. É meu serviço. Eu estou morto de cansaço. Preciso de férias e sossego. Essa semana... Um dos caras do escritório quebrou a perna, bicho, e tá de cama. Tô acumulando uma pilha de documentos lá na delegacia por causa disso, mas eles continuam me mandando pra trabalho de campo, mesmo eu nem estando mais no time de campo, e aí eu fico atolado. E ainda brigam comigo. Vontade de cortar uns pescoços. Tô morto.

— Você está realmente com carinha de exausto... — Reparando bem, era possível ver as manchas debaixo dos olhos inchados, sobre as quais Chanyeol passou os dedos suavemente. As pálpebras de Baekhyun tremeram e, com um suspiro, ele permitiu que caíssem sobre os olhos. — Por que inventou de sair de casa hoje, Baekhyun? É sexta-feira, você folga aos sábados. Devia ter ficado em casa dormindo!

Os cantos dos lábios de Baekhyun se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Sehun me ligou dizendo que você foi obrigado a fazer um boquete nele hoje de manhã. — O taxista lhes enviou um olhar escandalizado pelo retrovisor; Chanyeol fingiu não ver. — Você sabe que eu tenho esse instinto de proteção... tive que interferir.

— Ao meu favor ou ao dele?

— Ao dele, claro. Tadinho. Você usa os dentes.

Chanyeol abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu produzir nada além de um ruído indignado. No banco da frente, o motorista tentou suprimir uma risada sem muito sucesso. Foi necessária uma olhadela mortal pelo retrovisor para que se calasse, mas mesmo depois, já com o semblante composto, ainda era possível ver o riso nos lábios crispados. Chanyeol quis cometer um crime.

— Isso é... — começou, com a voz um pouco mais aguda do que pretendia. Interrompeu-se, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e, abrindo-os para encarar o rosto divertido de Baekhyun, tentou de novo: — Isso é um absurdo. Aconteceu  _uma vez._ Uma! E tem anos!

— Se é isso o que você diz para si mesmo para dormir à noite, quem sou eu para dizer algo?

— Sabe quem não vai gozar essa noite? Você!

— Claro que não, como eu gozaria com uma pessoa arranhando meu pau todo na base da dentada? — Baekhyun encolheu os ombros e espalmou as mãos ao lado da cabeça. — Vamos lá, Chanyeol, admita que perdeu.

— Não vou admitir nada para você, seu pedaço de bosta. — Sentia o rosto quente; de raiva ou de constrangimento, não tinha certeza. — Vai dormir.

Baekhyun lhe ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ainda tinha aquele sorriso de deboche a brincar nos lábios, o qual Chanyeol ponderava matar ou com um beijo ou com um soco: a disputa estava acirrada.

— Mas não era você que estava me mandando ficar acordado não fazem nem cinco minutos?

— É bem mais fácil jogar um corpo adormecido no lixo do que um corpo acordado.

— Você não me jogaria no lixo.

— Claro que jogaria. Se você dormir, já sabe — afirmou, mantendo-se impassível mesmo quando o outro abandonou o escárnio em prol dos olhos de filhotinho pidão. — Minha reputação precisa de companhia. Se foi você a jogá-la na sarjeta, então é sua obrigação ir junto.

— Por que ao invés de me atacar, você não aprende a fazer um boquete dec-

— Baekhyun!

O taxista riu de novo, dessa vez disfarçando com um ataque de tosse; após um curto momento de deliberação, Chanyeol resolveu deixar aquela passar. Não era como se valesse a pena. Baekhyun abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Chanyeol o encarou de má cara e, ao notar o desconforto real ali, largou as provocações de lado, assumindo um tom gentil:

— Tá bom, desculpa. Voltando ao ponto onde estávamos antes... Bem, eu podia ter ficado em casa dormindo, mas o Sehun me avisou que você tinha acordado parece um zumbi desidratado e eu vesti meu manto de super-herói. Ele está preocupado com você... — Baekhyun o cutucou de leve na barriga, piscando as pestanas de um jeito charmoso, e a determinação de Chanyeol começou a quebrar; foi necessária uma boa dose de orgulho para que conseguisse manter a carranca. — Você tem se alimentado com intervalos muito grandes. Ele tem medo de te achar desmaiado um dia de manhã.

Chanyeol meneou a cabeça, considerando a informação por um instante.

— Ele tem razão, é um risco bem provável de acontecer.

— E por quê? Você está em Seoul! O que mais tem aqui são lugares para ir.

Dizer que transar com Baekhyun estragara todo o resto das pessoas para si não era a resposta mais inteligente para se dar, embora fosse a mais verdadeira, então Chanyeol se manteve em terreno seguro:

— Eu trabalho demais. Quando chego em casa, a única coisa que eu quero é dormir e assistir série. Olha pra minha cara de quem tem disposição pra caçar balada toda semana. Até porque fica caro. Não tenho pé de dinheiro.

— É uma explicação boa, mas não boa o suficiente para justificar você caindo de exaustão pelos cantos.

— Eu precisaria de um emprego melhor para voltar a agir como gente normal. Como isto é atualmente impossível... — Suspirou. — A gente vai agüentando do jeito que dá.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, a expressão contemplativa.

— Sim, sim, compreendo. E eu já passei dos trinta. As costas... — Fingiu uma careta de dor. — Daqui a pouco não agüento mais ficar de pé. Terei que me aposentar e aí nunca mais arranjarei fodinhas aleatórias em boates sujas e podres de Seoul. Minha virgindade voltará e terei um fim digno doando meu sangue para rituais de adolescentes grunges que não fazem a menor ideia do que é um boleto.

O motorista gargalhou alto dessa vez e, após trocarem um breve olhar, Chanyeol e Baekhyun o acompanharam. Estavam quase chegando ao prédio de Chanyeol; pela janela, já era possível reconhecer o contorno das ruas, onde algumas poucas almas se aventuravam.

— Vocês são namorados? — arriscou o motorista quando se recuperou do acesso de riso, ainda ofegando um pouco.

Responderam em uníssono:

— Ah... Não?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram pelo retrovisor.

— Oh...

Chanyeol tinha a ligeira impressão de que não gostaria da resposta, mas como o bom masoquista que era, não conseguiu evitar perguntar:

— Por que acha isso?

— Ah, não sei. Tem algo sobre vocês... — Ele pareceu extremamente sem graça ao estacionar o carro e finalizar a corrida no aplicativo, anunciando o preço em uma voz fininha. — Desculpem ter me intrometido.

— Ih, cara. — Baekhyun levantou-se do colo de Chanyeol, saiu do carro e se espreguiçou longamente. — Relaxa. Tá tudo bem. Obrigado pela viagem.

“Bem” um termo meio otimista demais para descrever o estado das coisas na opinião de Chanyeol, a qual ele não explicitou. Conduziu Baekhyun pelas escadas em silêncio. Sentia que tinha perdido completamente a disposição para fazer sexo naquela noite, e o outro não parecia muito diferente, arrastando os pés como quem está pronto para se jogar no chão e dormir a qualquer momento. Quando destrancou a porta de casa, Chanyeol já tinha como decidido que deixaria a refeição para o dia seguinte.

— Pode ir ocupando a cama, Baekhyun — disse, retirando os sapatos com os próprios pés e chutando-os pra um canto da sala onde Sehun com certeza os encontraria e xingaria horrores no dia seguinte. — E pode pegar uma camiseta pra você usar. Vou arrumar o sofá.

— Ei — reclamou Baekhyun, parecendo dez anos mais novo enquanto, parado na porta, coçava os olhos para tentar espantar o sono. — Como assim? Eu vim aqui pra foder.

— Baekhyun, você já está dormindo, não percebeu isso ainda. Vai pra cama.

— Mas você precisa se alimentar...

— A gente transa de manhã. É sério, sexo com você nesse estado seria quase um abuso. Vai pra cama.

Baekhyun se deixou ser conduzido até o quarto, onde caiu na cama como um saco de batatas e assistiu, os olhos fora de foco, a Chanyeol abrindo e fechando as portas do guarda-roupa para pegar uma toalha e um pijama para si.

— Se quiser pegar um dos meus pijamas velhos pra dormir, Baekhyun, fique à vontade.

Foi até Baekhyun e fez um carinho leve em seus cabelos, tendo a impressão de ouvi-lo ronronar. Riu consigo mesmo. Apesar de cansado, sentia que o sono demoraria a chegar e esperava que um banho quente o ajudasse na situação; assim, caminhou em direção ao banheiro, interrompendo-se apenas para fechar a porta e lançar um último olhar ao rosto adormecido do outro.

 — Boa noite.

Sem prestar muita atenção ao próprio reflexo enquanto se despia — não precisava do espelho para perceber o quão acabado estava —, entrou com tudo debaixo de uma ducha primeiramente gelada, tremendo um pouco, e aguardou parado enquanto o chuveiro regulava a temperatura da água.

Quando o fluxo quente finalmente veio, soltou um suspiro de alívio, sentindo o modo como a água fazia maravilhas pelo corpo tenso; durante uns bons minutos, apenas deixou que escorresse. Só depois fez menção de começar a se lavar, tirando os resquícios de suor e tinta do corpo com esfregadas vigorosas da esponja, Baekhyun na cabeça o tempo todo. Ele sempre lhe monopolizava os pensamentos quando passavam algum tempo juntos — e até mesmo quando não passavam, às vezes. Chanyeol sabia que estava sorrindo de uma forma meio idiota, mas ali no banho, não havia ninguém para jogar isso em sua cara, então não tentou se impedir.

Terminou o banho sentindo o rosto meio ardido — uma olhadela no espelho confirmou a pele avermelhada —, mas pelo menos estava limpinho e cheiroso. Vestiu a calça do pijama com as pernas ainda úmidas, fazendo uma careta quando o tecido grudou em sua panturrilha, e saiu do banheiro sem se preocupar em colocar uma camisa ou secar o tórax. Os cabelos pingavam. Ainda bem que Sehun não estava ali para ralhar consigo.

Sentia-se pronto para se deitar no sofá e desmaiar de cansaço e até conseguiu concluir a primeira parte do plano, encolhendo-se no móvel para fazer as pernas caberem enquanto improvisava um travesseiro com os braços. A figura seminua de Baekhyun aparecendo na entrada, porém, fazendo questão de rebolar os quadris enquanto caminhava em sua direção, atrapalhou completamente qualquer intenção que tivesse de dormir naquele momento.

— Eu te disse pra ir dormir — reclamou, ainda assim se endireitando no sofá para abrir um espacinho que o outro pudesse ocupar. — Custa fazer o que eu digo pra variar?

Baekhyun ignorou completamente o lugar vazio no móvel, abrindo as pernas para que pudesse se sentar nas coxas de Chanyeol em vez de sentar no espaço. Nos lábios, exibia um bico talvez adorável demais para a situação em que se encontravam.

— Mas eu quero transar...

— Você que devia ter nascido um íncubo. Nunca vi pessoa mais viciada em sexo.

— Eu lá tenho culpa se é bom?

Chanyeol suspirou e, usando de um aperto leve na cintura, ajeitou Baekhyun de uma maneira mais confortável em seu colo.

— Baekhyun, vai dormir. Eu prometo dar pra você até não agüentar mais amanhã de manhã, é serio. Com você nesse estado, eu vou me sentir mal e broxar vendo o seu cansaço.

O sorriso que Baekhyun deu não era nada menos do que diabólico; Chanyeol engoliu em seco quando ele colou os troncos nus de ambos e o abraçou pelo pescoço, encarando-o por entre as pestanas para dizer num murmúrio:

—  _Duvido._

E duvidou certinho.

Baekhyun começar a rebolar o quadril contra o seu, friccionando os paus por debaixo das roupas, e Chanyeol nem conseguiu sentir vergonha pelo modo como facilmente se rendeu, intensificando o aperto na cintura para que os movimentos ganhassem mais vigor. Não se beijavam, mas tinham os rostos próximos o suficiente para que dividissem o mesmo ar, encarando-se enquanto se esfregavam. Envolvido mais uma vez por uma nuvem de energia sexual, mais acentuada do que na boate, Chanyeol não se conteve: inclinou-se para beijá-lo o ombro, mordeu-lhe a clavícula sem muita força e, ao som do primeiro gemido de Baekhyun, começou a se alimentar.

Baekhyun ofegou, jogando a cabeça para trás e abrindo espaço para que Chanyeol lhe explorasse o pescoço, distribuindo mordidinhas leves — ele odiava ser marcado durante o sexo — e alguns beijos molhados. Quando as mãos de Chanyeol subiram pelo tronco, circulando os mamilos com toques de pluma durante quase um minuto antes de apertá-los com força entre os dedos, deixou escapar outro gemido longo, quase um grito, e rebolou com ainda mais força, cravando as unhas nos ombros do outro como se eles fossem a sua salvação. A dor fez Chanyeol arquejar; seus gemidos se tornaram mais desesperados.

— Eu disse, Chanyeol — ofegou Baekhyun, ainda sujo de tinta, cheirando a suor e álcool, o cabelo uma bagunça completa, o olhando de nariz empinado, muito mais sensual do que tinha direito de ser. — Você não  _broxa_ comigo. Você não consegue. Por que eu sou muito... sexy.

Ganhou um chupão forte na clavícula pela insolência e gemeu de prazer e indignação ao mesmo tempo.

— Ei-

— Por que você se acha tanto, hein?

Começando nas mãos de Baekhyun em seus ombros, Chanyeol deslizou as suas próprias pelos braços, ombros, costas e bunda do outro, sentindo ele se arrepiar sob seus dedos. Arriscou a mergulhar a mão por debaixo da cueca, arranhando a pele com as unhas curtas, e Baekhyun sibilou. As mãos no ombro de Chanyeol envolveram sua nuca e Baekhyun usou esse aperto para aproximá-los, colando os troncos mais uma vez. A pele dele fervia, coberta de suor, um pouco corada, e as respirações ofegantes contra sua orelha fizeram Chanyeol sentir dificuldade para respirar.

— Você gosta, vai, pode admitir — murmurou Baekhyun, acariciando o lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol a cada palavra pronunciada. As mãos dele em sua bunda apertaram com mais força; àquela altura, sentia que acordaria cheio de vergões no dia seguinte. — Gosta de me agradar assim, de ser meu bom gar-

Chanyeol não lhe permitiu terminar; cercou-lhe a nuca, afastou-o de si apenas o bastante para que se encarassem e então, usando do mesmo aperto, puxou-o em sua direção, iniciando um beijo. Baekhyun era todo desespero contra si, contorcendo-se no espaço mínimo que os separava, abafando os gemidos contra sua boca, e o sentindo próximo do orgasmo, Chanyeol realizou seu último ataque: ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um movimento vigoroso com os quadris, mordeu o lábio inferior de Baekhyun, desceu ambas as mãos para estimulá-lo nos mamilos. E com um grito estrangulado, ele gozou.

Os quadris de Baekhyun desaceleraram os rebolares aos poucos, o corpo escorando-se sem forças contra o outro. Chanyeol sentiu-o respirar contra a lateral de seu pescoço, deixando ali alguns beijos esparsos, e voltou a conduzí-lo pela cintura para manter as fricções; o orgasmo foi denunciado por um grunhido satisfeito e um momento de pura paz espiritual. Sentia-se bem alimentado, embora não houvesse um limite real de quanta energia sexual conseguia consumir — não para si; todo o cuidado visava a saúde dos parceiros —, e também satisfeito fisicamente. Um ótimo início para aquilo que prometia ser uma ótima noite.

Ou que prometera. Tão logo se recuperou do orgasmo, Chanyeol cutucou Baekhyun na barriga, estranhando seu silêncio prolongado, e ao finalmente conseguir desvencilhá-lo de si, rapidamente descobriu o motivo: Baekhyun adormecera. 

Aquilo estava longe de ser surpreendente e Chanyeol apenas suspirou, contorcendo-se no sofá até conseguir pegar Baekhyun em seus braços e levá-lo de volta para a cama. Ele parecia bem mais jovem enquanto adormecido, aninhando-se contra seu peito com um murmúrio desconexo, e Chanyeol riu ao deitá-lo no colchão, decidindo após um breve instante deixá-lo com a cueca suja — mesmo ciente de que ouviria xingos sobre isso pela manhã.

Cobriu-o com um fino lençol e perdeu mais alguns minutos ali o admirando, na dúvida entre sentir-se feliz por dividir aqueles momentos com Baekhyun ou azarado por levar aquelas ocasiões muito mais a sério do que deveria. Baekhyun não se comprometia, Chanyeol sabia disso, sempre soubera, mas chegando perto dos trinta anos e sendo um bom e velho romântico, compromisso era basicamente tudo o que podia querer.

Infelizmente, não podia exigí-lo, e também não conseguia enxergar em qualquer outra pessoa as mesmas coisas que via em Baekhyun — por hora, decidiu que sentir-se azarado era a opção mais correta. Balançou a cabeça, penteou uma mecha da franja de Baekhyun para longe de sua testa e percebeu que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Tinha acabado de se alimentar, já passava das quatro da manhã e sentia-se desperto de uma maneira já habitual.

Tinha um histórico extenso de noites insones, muitas delas devido à ansiedade; há anos enrolava para consultar um médico sobre o assunto. Se Baekhyun viesse a saber que Chanyeol não dormira, ficaria bravo, mas como ele não tinha a menor intenção de explanar o assunto pela manhã, não se preocupou muito. Levantou-se do colchão, vendo Baekhyun se remexer um pouco, apagou a luz, fechou a porta e alcançou seu celular, largado no chão perto do sofá, contando com a internet para ajudá-lo a fazer o tempo passar mais depressa.

Os vídeos do youtube eram sempre boas companhias; foi neles que Chanyeol apostou para aquela madrugada. E, com sucesso, deixou-se distrair por imagens de gatinhos, drifts radicais e qualquer outra coisa que a reprodução automática botasse pra tocar.

 

>><< 

 

Eram sete da manhã quando Chanyeol se levantou do sofá, espreguiçou o corpo, ouvindo-o estalar em pelo menos dez lugares diferentes, e foi até a cozinha tomar seu café. Estava acostumado às noites insones, mas isso não tornava cada ocorrência menos desagradável; com dores nas costas, na cabeça e uma tensão nos ombros, sentia-se o próprio bagaço da cana. A única parte boa era que não precisava trabalhar, a folga no sábado lhe oferecendo um dia livre para curtir a ressaca de sono com todos os sacrilégios, mas essa perspectiva atuava em nada sobre seu azedume. Não enxergava boas horas pela frente.

Não havia quase nada na dispensa; era final de mês e tanto ele quanto Sehun estavam quebrados. Encontrou um saco de nuggets ao fuçar o congelador e, ainda sabendo que eles não combinavam em nada com chá gelado, sua ideia de acompanhamento líquido para aquele café da manhã, resolveu ligar o forno assim mesmo. Tudo o que esperava de uma refeição era que fosse comestível e que não o matasse no processo; levando em conta que todos os critérios estavam sendo cumpridos ali, não tinha muito do que reclamar.

Segundo a embalagem, após os cinco primeiros minutos de espera para o forno esquentar, os congelados demoravam em torno de trinta minutos a ficarem prontos — tempo demais na concepção faminta de Chanyeol, cujo mau humor parecia fadado a alcançar níveis históricos naquela manhã. Até abriu a geladeira com certa brusquidão, esperando que, em outra pegadinha do destino, o chá gelado também tivesse acabado, mas encontrou a jarra ainda cheia. Suspirou de alívio.

O celular apitou o alerta de baixa bateria e, fazendo cara feia, Chanyeol se arrastou pela casa até encontrar o carregador e plugar o telefone em uma das tomadas. Provavelmente um legado de Tutancamon, o Faraó, aquele aparelho conseguia demorar de quatro a cinco horas para recuperar a carga, isto se Chanyeol não ficasse mexendo na internet, o que sempre o obrigava a se ocupar com outras coisas durante o processo. Mais uma ótima notícia naquela manhã já tão agradável; Chanyeol sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

Não o fez, porém, porque não gostava de sentir dor. Em vez disso, optou pela distração mais agradável na qual conseguiu pensar: voltou à cozinha, sentou-se à mesa, debruçando-se sobre ela para esconder o rosto entre os braços, e se deixou envolver pelo delicioso exercício de autopiedade. Por que não conseguia dormir? Por que tinha transado com Baekhyun de novo? Por que continuava apaixonado por um cara de trinta anos que ainda não via nada de atraente em compromisso? Por que raios tinha nascido um íncubo que não gostava de fazer sexo? Por que aqueles nuggets não assavam mais depressa?

Mergulhou tão fundo na maré de pessimismo que levou um susto no primeiro contato de mãos contra as costas nuas. Com um arquejo, retesou-se todo, mas bastou que Baekhyun insistisse nos toques durante um curto minuto para que Chanyeol suspirasse e deixasse o corpo amolecer mais uma vez sobre a mesa. Baekhyun não era nenhum especialista em massagens, mas havia algo de prazeroso no modo como seus dedos insistiam sobre os nós tensos dos músculos; as mãos eram firmes, insistentes. Conseguia ouvir os risinhos satisfeitos de Baekhyun em resposta aos ruídos que fazia, mas não teve a consciência de se envergonhar ou pensar em algo inteligente para dizer; apenas deixou que a massagem durasse enquanto Baekhyun considerasse conveniente.

Não conseguiu evitar o resmungo quando os movimentos pararam, mas as reclamações morreram na garganta quando se endireitou na cadeira e se espreguiçou mais uma vez.  As articulações não deixaram de estalar, mas dessa vez havia também a sensação prazerosa de que, no desfazer dos nós de tensão, suas costas tinham sido reajustadas.  Com o corpo mole, mal reagiu quando Baekhyun jogou os braços em volta de si e o abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro para murmurar:

— Bom dia... — a voz ainda parecia meio grogue. — Te deixei na mão, hein, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Deixou?

— Deixei, ué. Dormi antes de você gozar.

— Ah... sim. E não. — virou o rosto para o lado e planou um beijo na bochecha de Baekhyun, oferecendo-lhe um sorrisinho. — Abusei do seu corpo adormecido sem saber. Você caiu em cima de mim e eu achei que você estivesse só cansado... só quando gozei que percebi que você tinha me abandonado.

Baekhyun riu baixinho, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, e mordeu-lhe o ombro sem muita força antes de se endireitar e puxar outra cadeira da mesa para perto de Chanyeol. Deixou-se escorregar por ela com toda a folga do mundo e, uma vez confortável, levantou a cabeça para que ambos se encarassem. Vestia uma camisa excepcionalmente antiga de Chanyeol — um presente dele próprio, se não estava enganado — que, apesar de cobrí-lo até o meio das coxas, exibia uma série de rasgos que deixavam clara a nudez por baixo. A cena era doméstica e provocante ao mesmo tempo; Chanyeol engoliu em seco.

— Você está muito tenso, Chanyeol — murmurou ele, cruzando lentamente as pernas. — E olha que eu te fiz massagem, hein? O que houve?

De repente, a bancada da cozinha pareceu o lugar mais intrigante do cômodo; Chanyeol cravou os olhos nela com interesse enquanto respondia:

— Não consegui dormir.

— Mas de novo? Eu já disse pra você procurar um médico e olhar essas crises de insônia!

— Eu  _sei,_ Sehun. Ou papai. Sei lá. Às vezes eu acho que os dois são a mesma pessoa. Enfim. — balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. — Eu vou procurar um médico, tudo bem? Prometo. — reunindo coragem, virou novamente o rosto para Baekhyun, focando a atenção num ponto seguro atrás de seu ombro. — Algum dia. Não pode ser qualquer médico, tem que ser um médico que estude o sobrenatural e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles não são assim tão fáceis de achar.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e depois os escondeu atrás da palma da mão; respirou fundo.

— Chanyeol... eu te dei um  _número de telefone_ já com o  _preço da consulta_  junto.

— Eu perdi?

— Era só dizer? Eu te passava de novo! Eu tenho no celular. Depois quando eu voltar no quarto, te mando o contato. E dessa vez,  _ligue. —_ bufou, descobrindo os olhos para lhe enviar um olhar desgostado. — Você está realmente um bagaço, dá pra ver.

— Pelo menos eu tomei banho. — soou bem mais ofensivo dito em voz alta do que em sua cabeça; ao ver Baekhyun arregalar os olhos e recuar alguns centímetros para trás, tentou consertar: — Tu tá todo sujo de tinta... e de porra, aposto, eu te vesti com a cueca suja.

O outro abriu a boca e demorou alguns segundos incrédulos para conseguir manifestar sua indignação:

— Então foi  _você?_

_—_ Quem mais, Baekhyun? Só tem nós dois aqui.

— Eu achei que... — fez uma cara de nojo. — Acordei com aquilo no corpo e quis me matar por ter sido burro, mas agora sei que a culpa é sua. Você sabe que eu odeio essa nojeira, Chanyeol!

— Claro que sei, mas você me deixou na mão, como você mesmo disse, e eu achei que cabia o castigo. Se tá achando ruim, a porta do chuveiro tá aberta, é só entrar e tomar seu banho e ficar limpinho.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e inclinou o corpo para frente, empinando-lhe o queixo em desafio.

— É isso que eu ganho por te dar uma massagem?

— Eu não pedi pela massagem, então sim, é isso que você ganha por ela. — o outro abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Chanyeol foi mais veloz: — E mais: o Sehun odeia que as pessoas se sentem à mesa sujas para comer. Ele me faz tomar banho antes de jantar todos os dias. Então recomendo que você tome seu banho, pois em respeito à memória do meu grande amigo, não vou deixar você sentar para tomar café desse jeito.

Baekhyun o encarou, imóvel, durante quase um minuto antes de subitamente jogar as mãos para o alto, chutar a cadeira para longe e caminhar para fora da cozinha. Resmungava baixinho coisas que, enquanto não conseguia de fato distinguir, Chanyeol tinha uma  _boa ideia_ do significado — adjetivos nada elogiosos à sua pessoa — e fez questão de bater a porta do banheiro ao entrar. O barulho do chuveiro soou um minuto depois; Chanyeol riu sem saber direito o motivo.

Ainda sorria levemente — sem razão alguma — quando tirou os nuggets do forno e os transferiu para uma tigela de vidro. Não tinham um cheiro muito apetitoso, possivelmente devido ao fato de terem mofado no congelador por meses e meses, mas a aparência não era das piores; Chanyeol esperava que o gostinho do chá gelado ajudasse toda aquela massa de processado a descer... para si, tudo estava ok. Prestando atenção no barulho do chuveiro, porém, lembrou-se de Baekhyun, que não teria qualquer auxílio para consumir aquilo, e foi pensando nele que colocou a cafeteira para funcionar. Se Sehun conseguia tomar aquele petróleo, Baekhyun, muito menos exigente, também conseguiria.

Havia certa estranheza em reproduzir todos aqueles rituais domésticos com Baekhyun presente, pois sempre que o outro estava ali, era sob o status de visita. Ele nunca passava a noite quando transavam e, graças ao metodismo às vezes irritante de Sehun, preferia fazer resenhas e outras festas na própria casa, uma vez que morava sozinho. O único motivo para continuarem fazendo sexo na casa de Chanyeol era a proximidade dela com a casa de shows; Baekhyun morava a quase quarenta minutos de distância. A viagem de táxi não compensava.

Por isso, vê-lo entrar na cozinha vestido com um pijama seu, os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, cheirando a sabonete e àquele shampoo horrível que Chanyeol comprara, causou-lhe uma impressão esquisita. Era o tipo de rotina que Chanyeol nunca se importaria em estabelecer, mas também sabia que não podia, era como ter algo ao alcance as mãos e ainda assim não poder tocar — era melancólico. Mas tentou não dar muita atenção ao pensamento.

— Temos nuggets! — anunciou, colocando a jarra de chá gelado em cima da mesa. Apontou para a cafeteira. — Eu não faço a menor ideia de há quanto tempo isso estava no congelador, nem se estava gostoso, mas por via das dúvidas, botei a petroleira pra funcionar. Vai que te ajuda em algo, não é mesmo?

Baekhyun coçou os olhos e alternou a atenção entre a cafeteira e a vasilha com os empanados como tenta resolver um enigma particularmente difícil.

— Frango processado com café combina?

—  _Claro_ que não.

Ele torceu a boca.

— Ah...

— Se te faz sentir melhor, vou tomar com chá gelado.

— Na hora de colocar essas abominações no estômago, você não respeita a memória do seu grande amigo Sehun, né? — ao ver Chanyeol encolher os ombros, riu descrente. — Você não tem vergonha, Chanyeol?

— Nenhuma. Vamos comer.

— Eu mereço. — caminhou até a cafeteira mesmo assim e observou o petróleo cair na xícara sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. — Eu realmente mereço.

Apesar de todas as reclamações, ambos se sentaram à mesa e terminaram com a fornada de nuggets em poucos minutos silenciosos de refeição. O gosto era horrível e a preferência de Chanyeol por chá mate não ajudara em resumidamente nada, mas pensando que, quando Sehun voltasse, ambos comprariam algo comestível e  _gostoso_ para a dispensa, reuniu força e determinação suficientes para manter a gororoba no estômago. Baekhyun assistiu à toda a movimentação como se ele fosse um filme muito interessante ou coisa do tipo e, azedo mais uma vez, Chanyeol cuspiu um ataque:

— Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara, Baekhyun?

— Nossa, que grosso. Você está  _realmente_ precisando dormir — fez o trabalho de apontar o óbvio, empurrando para o lado a xícara de café. Com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, deitou o rosto sobre uma mão. — Já vi zumbis mais animados. Ou lobisomens em época de lua cheia mais saudáveis.

— Vou lembrar disso quando você me pedir algum favor.

— Nunca te achei uma pessoa rancorosa...

— São dez anos, né, Baekhyun? — arregalou para ele os olhos em escárnio. — Achei que a essa altura você já teria percebido.

— Ah, é só eu pedir meus favores pro Sehun. Ele é meu filho, nunca me negaria nada.

A isto, Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

— Claro, claro, acredite no que fizer sua alma ficar mais em paz. É disso que todos precisamos, não é? Paz. — bebeu mais um gole de chá e suspirou. — Eu, no caso, preciso de sono, mas não se pode ganhar todas… você já tá indo embora?

Baekhyun inclinou o corpo para trás na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

— Estou sendo expulso?

— Não! Não, quer dizer. É sábado e agora que são oito e meia da manhã. Imaginei que você acordou cedo assim porque tinha algo importante para fazer? Pelo que sei, você só se torna uma pessoa normal depois das dez da manhã ou algo assim.

— E está certo. Mas eu estranhei o colchão, é muito duro. Durmo num colchão tão mole que meu corpo afunda toda vez que deito, é assim que eu gosto. — ele sorriu. — Mas acho que sim, vou começar a me arrumar. Você se alimentou o suficiente? Não vai precisar pedir mais boquetes de emergência pro Sehun? Você sabe que pode me chamar quando precisar. Não sei porque eu sempre fico sabendo que você vai sair para caçar  _pelo Sehun_ ao invés de por você!

Porque Chanyeol tinha amor próprio o suficiente para tentar fugir do sofrimento, mas Sehun era um verdadeiro pé no saco que só sabia foder tudo — e não no bom sentido.

— Por que eu preciso fazer se eu sei que ele vai fazer para mim? Até porque você sempre atende as ligações dele primeiro, ele é seu filho. —  Chanyeol bebeu o resto de chá gelado que havia no copo, levantou-se e caminhou para fora da cozinha, indicando que Baekhyun o acompanhasse. — E sim, estou bem. Vem, vou achar uma roupa decente para você usar. Pode deixar as suas aí, eu boto pra lavar e você pega da próxima vez. Espero que essa tinta seja fácil de tirar.

— Levando em conta o trabalho que deu para tirar durante o meu banho, você está esperando demais.

Chanyeol encolheu os ombros.

— Pois é, tive essa impressão. — abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e começou a fuçar nas peças, mas a diferença considerável de tamanho entre ambos tornava difícil achar qualquer coisa que servisse. No fim, terminou focando em roupas que não fossem ficar  _muito_ grandes em Baekhyun, atirando-lhe uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta que encolhera na primeira lavagem. Teria que servir. — Tá aí. Pode trocar de roupa. Vou te esperar na sal-

Baekhyun não esperou que ele terminasse a sentença para já tirar a calça do pijama ali mesmo, ficando de quatro com a bunda empinada sem a menor vergonha, os vergões que recebera na noite anterior ainda vermelhos contra a pele — e Chanyeol, prestes a sair do quarto, se viu petrificado no exato lugar onde estava. Era naquelas horas que se surpreendia com o efeito de Baekhyun sobre si; bastou que o outro tirasse também a camisa do pijama, ficando completamente nu, para que sentisse o corpo reagindo, a luxúria escorrendo morna por suas veias.

Assistiu sem dizer nada a Baekhyun caminhar, rebolando os quadris lentamente a cada passo, até o espelho que Chanyeol mantinha no canto do cômodo, em frente ao qual se deteve para analisar o próprio reflexo. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros, quadris, coxas, à vontade como se estivesse sozinho no quarto, e embora os gestos em si não carregassem nada de sexual, o  _olhar_ que Baekhyun enviou a si pelo espelho era quase um convite.

— Vem cá.

Ambos ainda se encaravam pelo espelho; concentrado em desejá-lo, Chanyeol precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir responder:

— O que você está fazendo, Baekhyun?

— Chamando você para vir aqui, oras.

— Eu pensei que você estava indo embora?

— Você quer mesmo que eu vá embora? — silêncio. Baekhyun sorriu em satisfação e Chanyeol o viu passear a mão pela própria barriga enquanto a levantava, visando chamá-lo com um gesto lânguido. — Vem cá, Chanyeol.

E se sentindo quase hipnotizado, Chanyeol obedeceu.

Baekhyun içou-o pela nuca tão logo o viu se aproximar, obrigando-lhe a dobrar a coluna e ficar na altura perfeita para que lhe atacasse os lábios num beijo afoito. A posição não era das melhores, mas quando Baekhyun colou os corpos, esfregando o pau lentamente em sua coxa enquanto gemia em meio ao beijo, Chanyeol não se viu no direito de reclamar. Acariciou-o onde as mãos alcançavam, às vezes arranhando a pele nua com força, às vezes apreciando a textura como se Baekhyun fosse algo extremamente precioso e delicado, e deixou que o beijo se estendesse até que o pescoço começasse a reclamar de dor. 

— Ei — chamou em voz baixa quando se separaram, endireitando-se para massagear o ponto dolorido. Os lábios formigavam. — Vamos pra cama?

— Hm... — atrevido, Baekhyu desceu as mãos pelo tronco nu de Chanyeol até chegar à barra da calça, a qual tirou do caminho sem muita cerimônia. — Não. Ainda não.

Envolveu-lhe o pau com os dedos e o masturbou por alguns minutos, atento a cada expressão de prazer que fazia; era meio enervante. Chanyeol até tentou encará-lo de volta, mas Baekhyun o deixava constrangido demais ao conseguir arrancar gemidos de si enquanto se mantinha perfeitamente composto. Não fosse a própria ereção que exibia entre as pernas, juntamente a respirações um pouco mais carregadas do que o normal, Chanyeol poderia acreditar que aquilo não afetava em nada; embora ele fosse muito mais honesto com os próprios desejos, estes não costumavam se manifestar de maneira muito transparente.

— Olha para mim, Chanyeol. — cessou os movimentos e se ajoelhou em frente a Chanyeol, que com um arrepio obedeceu mais uma vez; ambos se encararam. E Chanyeol sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo a mais bonita e mais indignada das pessoas: mesmo abaixo de si, prestes a lhe pagar um boquete, Baekhyun, com o diabo nos olhos, parecia ter o controle de tudo. A voz era baixa, rouca, e os movimentos, certeiros. Como ele conseguia? — Eu vou te fazer gozar aqui mesmo. E eu quero você olhando tudo pelo espelho, tudo bem? Para você ver o que eu vejo quando você goza. Você é muito bonito, sabia?

Chanyeol gemeu.

— Eu sou?

— Aham. — voltou a masturbá-lo em uma lentidão torturante, sem desviar o foco de Chanyeol por um segundo sequer; ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, estalou a língua. — Não, Chanyeol. É para olhar  _pro espelho._ Olha.

Energia sexual não era algo que podia simplesmente ser visto, mas era quase possível distinguir, no reflexo, o modo como Baekhyun a exalava, convidando-o para uma nova refeição ainda que estivesse saciado pela última. Havia algo de erótico na cena: Chanyeol, os cabelos em total bagunça, respirando com dificuldade pelos lábios inchados, com a figura nua de Baekhyun ajoelhada à sua frente, toda a extensão das costas e bunda disponível para seu olhar faminto.

Sentiu vontade de marcá-lo, de somar mais vergões àqueles já vermelhos na pele de Baekhyun, e o pensamento em si já lhe arrancou um gemido; as mãos voaram para os ombros do outro, Chanyeol segurando-se a eles como se fosse cair a qualquer momento. A risadinha de Baekhyun contra a cabeça de seu pau lhe arrancou uma respiração falhada, tremida, os olhos se fechando involuntariamente.

— Chanyeol...  _olho no espelho._ Não vou falar de novo.

— Tá bom, tá...

A fala se perdeu em um ofegar quando Baekhyun envolveu-lhe o pau com a boca, deslizando a língua pela cabeça, e o que Chanyeol viu no espelho — o próprio semblante contorcido em sensação, os olhos fora de foco, o modo com suas mãos se cravavam nos ombros de Baekhyun com força suficiente para machucar — o fez ter vontade de gemer novamente.  Se achava bonito e não tinha nenhum problema com isso, mas nunca antes se encarara como alguém potencialmente sexual; não como o fazia naquele momento.

Pela primeira vez, conseguiu ver em si o íncubo que era — como a encarnação do sexo que  _devia ser_. E o estímulo visual que recebia das próprias expressões no espelho, somado às sensações da boca de Baekhyun, mergulhava-o numa espiral de prazer; o suor escorria pela pele, o rosto queimava de vergonha ou tesão, talvez um pouco de ambos, e o orgasmo parecia muito mais próximo do que tinha direito de estar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente lhe dizia que a brincadeira mal tinha começado, que era fraqueza se deixar levar por tão pouco, seu corpo pedia arrego, sobrecarregado pela overdose nos sentidos.

Não precisava se alimentar, mas a energia sexual que os rodeava era tão gostosa que não resistiu; ao senti-la fluir pelo próprio corpo, deixou escapar uma expiração saciada e longa.  Baekhyun não era nenhum mestre dos boquetes — não conseguia nem queria botar tudo na boca e geralmente fazia movimentos preguiçosos demais para serem efetivos —, mas algo na situação fez Chanyeol ter certeza de que aquele era o melhor oral que já recebera. Toda a atmosfera que outro criara em poucos gestos, as expressões pornográficas no espelho, os  _barulhos_ que ecoavam pelo quarto...

— Você vê agora? — perguntou Baekhyun, substituindo os estímulos de sua boca no pau de Chanyeol por uma punheta; falava baixo, e a voz tinha uma nota de rouquidão. — O que eu vejo?

— Sim... — após algumas piscadas lentas para o reflexo, desceu o olhar para o rosto de Baekhyun, que parecia afetado da sua própria maneira: respirava em arquejos, os olhos intensos, e o rosto brilhava de suor, saliva e pré-gozo. Ambos se encararam por um momento, a masturbação seguindo ininterrupta, e Chanyeol se viu surpreendido pela vontade que sentiu de beijá-lo; de acordo com lógicas particulares, aquela cena devia lhe parecer nojenta como realmente o era, mas perdido como estava no próprio prazer, nem conseguia se importar. — Como você consegue agüentar? Eu sou... muito gostoso.

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha satisfeita.

— É sim. E olha, não sei se te ajuda... mas às vezes nem eu sei como aguento, também.

— Ah, por favor... ah. Você já prestou atenção em você mesmo?

— Claro. — como que para ilustrar o argumento, Baekhyun virou a cabeça para o espelho e, através dele, ambos se encararam mais uma vez. — Mas comigo eu já estou acostumado. Já você... gostoso de merda.

Sorriu de lado para Chanyeol e, com um único movimento, voltou a envolver-lhe o pau com a boca. Começou um vai-e-vem rápido, sugando as bochechas para dentro de forma a aumentar a fricção, e Chanyeol soltou um, dois, três gemidos talvez mais agudos do que o aceitável — mas naquele momento, não se importou.

O corpo se retesava, febril, e enquanto a vontade era de fechar os olhos e se entregar às sensações, Chanyeol seguiu a ordem que recebera: manteve os olhos cravados no espelho. Estava uma bagunça incoerente, desconexa, e saber que era Baekhyun o responsável por arruiná-lo daquela maneira lhe trouxe, de alguma forma, uma onda de satisfação; não havia mais ninguém a quem conseguisse — ou quisesse — dar aquela liberdade. Sob a combinação de todos aqueles estímulos, suspendeu a respiração, sentindo o orgasmo logo  _ali,_ e quando Baekhyun subiu a mão para arranhar-lhe a barriga, gozou enfim com um gemido longo.

— Ah... — Baekhyun afastou o rosto bem a tempo de não se sujar, masturbando-o durante todo o tempo do orgasmo.  — Tá aí. Meu pagamento por ter dormido e te deixado na mão ontem. Saiu mais barato do que eu imaginei...

 A provocação estava clara, mas, com as pernas ainda meio bambas, Chanyeol não se preocupou em responder; deixou-se tropeçar para trás que os joelhos esbarrassem no colchão, onde se deitou com um suspiro. Faltava-lhe fôlego e, enquanto respirava fundo para recuperá-lo, tentou fingir, para o próprio bem, que não estava vendo Baekhyun de pé, braços cruzados, a assistir-lhe com um sorrisinho convencido, mas falhou. Era quase possível  _distinguir_ o ego da criatura voando no teto do quarto — aquilo não estava sendo nada benéfico para seu orgulho.

— Tá todo satisfeito aí por quê?

— Ué, Chanyeol, por que eu estaria satisfeito com alguma coisa? Não fui eu que acabei de fazer um marmanjo de um metro e oitenta quase desmaiar com a boca, fui?

Chanyeol jogou um braço por cima dos olhos e grunhiu.

— Eu te odeio.

— Isso é o que você diz para si mesmo para que a vergonha se torne tolerável, eu sei. Já passei por isso. Sabe como é: idade, experiência.

— Eu te odeio  _tanto_. — Com o recém-recuperado domínio das próprias pernas, Chanyeol se sentou na borda do colchão para encarar um Baekhyun ainda cheio de si. Sentiu vontade de esfregar a cara dele contra o maldito espelho; ao invés disso, levantou-se e, com um espreguiçar, saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha. — Vai escovar esses dentes, Baekhyun — avisou por cima do ombro. — Não vou deixar você me beijar com o beijo de porra na boca. E se prepara pro round dois. Você vai me pagar.

Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada alta, cheia de escárnio, mas ainda assim obedeceu; Chanyeol ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechando, seguido pelo ruído suave do fluxo de água, e sorriu consigo mesmo. Já na cozinha, abriu a geladeira, bebeu quase meio litro de água diretamente da jarra — Sehun que nunca descobrisse aquilo, amém — e, saciado, estava prestes a voltar ao quarto quando um detalhe chamou sua atenção: o copo onde bebera chá gelado minutos antes, preenchido por alguns cubos de gelo em processo de derretimento, largado em cima da mesa.

Teve a ideia ali mesmo.

— Ei, Baekhyun — disse ao entrar no quarto com o copo na mão e dar de cara com a figura nua do outro esparramada pela cama, um pau bem duro entre as pernas. — Você já teve a sua cota de ego por hoje. Agora é a minha vez.

— Hm... — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho cretino. — Vai fazer o quê? Tentar me dominar?

— Tentar não. Conseguir.

— É mesmo? E como você pretende fazer isso?

Ele riu baixinho, a completa encarnação do deboche, mas Chanyeol não lhe deu atenção; colocou-o dois cubos de gelo na boca, largou o copo no chão e começou a diminuir a distância entre ambos. Calculou cada jogada de quadril, cada expressão facial; chegando à borda do colchão, prostou-se de quatro, a coluna arqueada, e lentamente engatinhou o resto do caminho. O olhar de Baekhyun queimava, passeando por seu corpo com interesse, quase que como uma carícia, e na altura em que Chanyeol o alcançou, abrindo as pernas para que pudesse sentar-se com o pau dele encaixado entre as nádegas, o outro já não ria mais.

— Você sabe que não consegue rebolar nem se tentar, né, Chanyeol? — pousou as mãos nas laterais da cintura de Chanyeol e apertou-a de leve. — Te falta gingado neste corpo. — diante do grunhido indignado do outro, riu baixinho. — Não me culpe. Você é um cara de muitos talentos, mas dança não é um deles...

Chanyeol cuspiu um dos gelos no peito de Baekhyun e, ao vê-lo retesar-se por causa do frio, empinou-lhe o nariz com um risinho satisfeito.

— Babaca. Você não reclama dos meus talentos em dança quando eu tô rebolando no seu pau... babaca. — Ondulou os quadris para ilustrar o argumento e Baekhyun abriu a boca em um gemido silencioso. — Tá vendo? Não tá reclamando das minhas habilidades... Babaca de novo.

— Também não tem o menor talento na... na arte do dirty talk — continuou Baekhyun, não abrindo mão do deboche nem quando a voz começava a falhar pelas movimentações que aconteciam em seu colo. — Precisa de uns... xingamentos melhores, né? Me chama de cachorr-

Com um quase grito de frustração, Chanyeol não o deixou terminar; curvou-se e o beijou, fazendo questão de bater os dentes e tudo, com a única intenção de fazê-lo calar a boca. E funcionou: Baekhyun se rendeu com dócil facilidade, gemendo abafado quando as bocas se encontraram, subindo as mãos pelas laterais de Chanyeol para envolver-lhe a nuca, retribuindo cada gesto com a mesma intensidade que o recebia. O gelo passeava entre as bocas e era possível notar o modo como a sensação fria afetava Baekhyun; ele tinha os braços arrepiados, respirava com dificuldade, e quando Chanyeol brincou com a fina lâmina de gelo que ainda não derretera em seu peito, deslizando-a pelos mamilos, arqueou-se na cama com um choramingo.

Foi um som tímido — Chanyeol bebeu-o dos lábios de Baekhyun com um gemido próprio, sentindo o gosto do desespero na língua. Era como se tivesse energia demais correndo por suas veias; como se não pudesse se controlar. Sem prestar muita atenção, retomou os rebolados, e quando Baekhyun apertou-lhe a nuca com força, as unhas ameaçando romper a pele, grunhiu, raspando-lhe os dentes no lábio inferior como retaliação; foi recompensando com outro choramingo.

Remexeu-se com mais vigor, mudando o ângulo do corpo para que pudesse esfregar o pau já semi-ereto contra o abdômen de Baekhyun, e deixou-se levar entre o prazer gostoso do beijo, impaciente, um pouco desajeitado, e a fricção que conseguia dos próprios movimentos. Como numa espécie de transe, não pensava em nada, e talvez tivesse gozado ali mesmo caso Baekhyun, num assomo de ousadia, não tivesse deslizado as mãos pelas suas costas para brincar com a entrada de seu cu.

Chanyeol se desfez do beijo, sorveu de uma grande quantidade de ar, como o fazem aqueles depois de um mergulho longo demais, e apontou o dedo na cara de Baekhyun para dizer, ainda sem fôlego:

— Tu não vai me dedar a seco, maldito.

— Eu? — Baekhyun espalmou as mãos e arregalou os olhos inocentemente para si. Ele também ofegava. — Por que eu faria algo assim? Estava só sentindo o território.

— Sentindo o território de cu é rola e você sabe bem disso. — cruzou os braços. — Fica quieto aí, vou pegar o lubrificante e as camisinhas. Se tiver algum gelo no copo, também, trago de volta... Você me distraiu.

— Não te distraí não. — Chanyeol engatinhou para fora do colchão e, sem o peso em seu colo, Baekhyun se espreguiçou longamente; algumas articulações estalaram e ele gemeu baixinho. — Você disse que ia me dominar, mas eu nunca disse que facilitaria o negócio. Se você é fraco e cai nos meus charmes... — bateu as pestanas algumas vezes e o outro revirou os olhos. — Aí já não posso fazer nada. Eu tenho essa beleza natural, eu sei, que é irresistível...

— Cala o raio da boca ou eu vou sugar sua energia até você não ter mais energia pra abrir um “A”.

Chanyeol caminhou até o guarda-roupa e se inclinou para revirar as gavetas atrás do pote de lubrificante e das camisinhas que deixava espalhadas pelo local. Naqueles horas, seus hábitos desorganizado se tornavam problemáticos; era incrível o modo como ele nunca encontrava as coisas na hora em que precisava delas.

— Como é que eu vou te foder assim?

Primeira gaveta: nada. Segunda: nada. Terceira...

— Você não vai.

— Isso não é injustiça?

— É. — Chanyeol bufou, fechando a última gaveta com um chute e voltando sua procura para as prateleiras, jogando montes e montes de roupas amontoadas no chão. — Mas que inferno, eu sei que isso tava aqui em algum lugar...

— Nunca entendi por que você guarda lubrificantes no guarda-roupa, tipo, é muito fora de mão. Quando eu quero bater uma punheta eu já deixo o negócio prontinho debaixo do travesseiro.

Chanyeol olhou para ele com desprezo por cima do ombro.

— Com esse pauzinho que você tem, até uma gota de saliva já é o suficiente, Baekhyun. — voltou a atenção às roupas. — Não é base pra nada... Ah. Achei! — levantou os itens como se fossem um troféu. — Baguncei meu quarto todo, mas...

— Qual o seu problema com meu pau pequeno? — resmungou Baekhyun. Quando Chanyeol se virou, o outro tinha os braços cruzados e um bico nos lábios. — Você nunca reclamou até hoje. Lembro de pelo menos uns dez orgasmos maravilhosos que te dei usando ele.

— Não reclamei da eficiência do pau, só disse que o negócio de deixar o lubrificante debaixo do travesseiro é algo desnecessário para você.

— Hm. Aparência não é um problema, você sabe. — Ele se metamorfoseou num homem grande, musculoso e bem-dotado com algum excesso de pelos corporais. — Viu? Pau grande.

— Ah... Tá. Pode voltar ao normal.

— Posso ser uma mocinha também. — Transformou-se mais uma vez, e onde o outro corpo era masculinidade estereotípica, aquele era todo curvas, pele suave, seios pequenos e cabelos escorridos como seda. — Sei que você gosta.

— Sim... — Chanyeol apreciou aquela nova aparência por um momento; era realmente uma bela moça. Ainda assim... — Mas não. Volta à forma normal, Baekhyun.

— Você já parou para pensar que não tem como realmente saber qual é a minha forma normal? Se meu poder é assumir qualquer aparência, como saber qual é a primeira de todas?

Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou-o como se aquela fosse a maior besteira que já tivesse ouvido. Balançando a cabeça consigo mesmo, caminhou até onde abandonara o copo de chá, colocou mais dois cubos de gelo na boca e retomou então o lugar no colo de Baekhyun, já de volta à aparência habitual, deixando camisinhas e lubrificante acessíveis sobre o colchão. Durante um minuto, ambos apenas se encararam em silêncio.

— Você se esquece — disse Chanyeol enfim, a voz suave —, que a gente já trepou até você quase desmaiar de cansaço porque eu me alimentei demais. E você ficou com essa aparência. — deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela lateral do rosto de Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos e se inclinou em levemente contra o toque. — Você não vai me pegar nessa armadilha, lamento informar.

— Detesto quando você age como uma pessoa inteligente.

Chanyeol cerrou os olhos para ele e, em retaliação, curvou-se para envolver-lhe um dos mamilos com a boca, deixando que os gelos escorregassem sobre a pele enquanto a arranhava com os dentes. Baekhyun se arqueou sobre a cama mais uma vez, engasgando-se com a própria saliva.

— Eu  _sou_ inteligente, besta — protestou Chanyeol, endireitando-se para admirar o mamilo vermelho e inchado. — E você tá muito saidinho pro meu gosto. Nós vamos fazer uma brincadeira aqui, Baekhyun.

— Nós... nós vamos?

— Vamos. Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser contigo... — Escorregou o indicador pelo tronco de Baekhyun, que prendeu a respiração; a barriga se encolhendo sob o toque. — Mas com a condição de que você não pode encostar as mãos em mim... na verdade, você tem que ficar bem quietinho. Bem quietinho  _mesmo... —_ cantarolou. — Ou eu vou parar.

Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, a própria encarnação da incredulidade.

— Se você parar, como vai gozar?

— Eu não tenho nada a perder. — deu de ombros. —  _Eu_ já gozei hoje e foi um orgasmo bem bom. Estou bem alimentado, também. Quem perde por não obedecer é você, Baekhyun.

— Não seria mais fácil você... me amarrar? Já fizemos isso antes...

— Sim, seria. Porém... — Chanyeol rebolou uma única vez e o outro prendeu a respiração. — Isso seria facilitar pro seu lado, né? A graça é ver você sofrendo pra obedecer, oras.

Baekhyun o encarou por um minuto, analisando-o, tentando encontrar alguma abertura para poder contra-atacar, mas diante da expressão sacana e expectante que Chanyeol exibia, admitiu a derrota; balançou a cabeça em negação para si mesmo enquanto se desfazia em uma risada.

— Eu nem sei porque ainda embarco nessas suas ideias idiotas — disse, levantando os braços para apertar a fronha do travesseiro entre os dedos mesmo assim. — Mas tá bom. Vá lá. Aproveita que eu tô bonzinho hoj-

Não conseguiu terminar; Chanyeol se curvou de novo, dessa vez para atacar o outro mamilo, e passeando as mãos pelo tronco de Baekhyun, notou sob os dedos o modo como ele se retesou para manter a posição. A barriga encolhida, os músculos tensos dos braços, a respiração suspensa e então ofegante, um gemido abafado na garganta... Chanyeol se afastou sorrindo pelas reações que já conseguira, e, ao olhar para cima, a expressão contorcida de Baekhyun o fez ter certeza de que aquele joguinho valeria a pena — para ambos.

Era sempre enervante comprovar que, enquanto Baekhyun até conseguia se manter composto no meio do sexo, quando ele se entregava, fazia-o de verdade; suas reações não eram nada menos que honestas, passionais. Chanyeol beijou-lhe o peito, a barriga, o osso do quadril, escorregando o gelo até que ele desaparecesse; acarinhou-lhe as pernas, a parte interior das coxas, apertou-lhe a carne da bunda entre os dedos; arranhou-lhe o pescoço com os dentes, brincou com a língua no lóbulo da orelha. E, a cada estímulo, parecia mais difícil para Baekhyun se manter imóvel como o ordenado: o corpo tremia, o rosto se contorcia numa expressão ambígua entre a concentração e a dor, os gemidos cresciam em volume e agudez.

E, embriagado na energia sexual que os rodeava, Chanyeol deixou-se sorver Baekhyun mais uma vez, mesmo depois de ter realizado sua segunda refeição havia poucos minutos. Já não sentia necessidade, mas o anseio estava ali; como um viciado, não conseguia deixar de provar aquilo que lhe era oferecido. Se transasse Baekhyun todos os dias, e não apenas nas noites onde havia a desculpa da caça para apoiá-lo, então em todos os dias seria acometido por aquela sede; Baekhyun nunca lhe seria demais.  Nunca se fartaria.

Já estava duro de novo e o desejo ameaçava desorientá-lo, mas Chanyeol se manteve firme no objetivo de torturar Baekhyun pelo maior tempo possível; desceu a língua pelo pescoço, peito, barriga, virilha, deixou que a respiração resvalasse pelo pau de Baekhyun — que choramingou baixinho — e então se levantou para se ajoelhar no chão próximo à cama. Puxou Baekhyun pelas pernas até que apenas o tronco dele se mantivesse sobre o colchão, as coxas apoiadas em seus ombros, e dedicou algum tempo a pintá-las de marquinhas roxas com a boca antes de enfim se voltar para a última parte daquela brincadeira.

— Você não... não vai fazer o que eu tô... — Perdeu-se num silêncio desorientado ao sentir a língua do outro em seu períneo. — Você não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando que você vai, vai?

— Por que não? — Afastou as nádegas de Baekhyun com as mãos. — Você tomou banho agora de manhã e eu tô com vontade. Já não é suficiente?

Roubou-lhe a resposta mais uma vez ao lamber a pele rugosa uma, duas vezes e então começar um beijo molhado, tudo enquanto massageava a bunda de Baekhyun com as mãos. A sensação da saliva escorrendo pelo queixo não era das melhores, assim como a dormência que começou a sentir nos lábios, mas Chanyeol foi recompensado com um gemido alto, uma sequência de ofegares, e tudo valeu a pena. Nunca tinha experimentado dar um beijo grego a Baekhyun, mas vê-lo esquecido da ordem que recebera, apertando os cabelos entre as mãos enquanto o corpo se arqueava sobre a cama, causou em Chanyeol o arrependimento por não tê-lo feito antes.

— Chanyeol... — chamou uma vez, sem fôlego, e levou as mãos até os cabelos de Chanyeol para puxá-los com força, fazendo-o gemer contra sua bunda. — Já... já deu, né? Já se vingou, né?

Chanyeol pensou em dizer que não, mas havia uma cota própria de desespero a correr por suas veias; decidiu que já chegava. Levantou-se, rearranjou Baekhyun na cama, postou-se sobre ele, um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril, e alcançou o lubrificante abandonado sobre o colchão para derramar uma quantidade razoável nos dedos. Não era necessária grande preparação — as vantagens de Baekhyun e seu pau pequeno, que Chanyeol não tão secretamente adorava —, mas ainda assim optou por prolongar o espetáculo: penetrou-se uma, duas, três vezes, jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, e sorriu quando as mãos de Baekhyun pousaram em seus quadris.

— O que foi, Baekhyun?

— Para de provocar, Chanyeol. — a voz falha fez a ordem perder todo o impacto, mas foi engraçado vê-lo tentar mesmo assim. — Por que você fica tão... bravo quando eu tomo um pouquinho do controle?

— Por que você é um convencido insuportável — retrucou Chanyeol, levando a mão livre até o próprio pau e começando uma masturbação desajeitada. — Ah... Se eu te deixar controlar  _até_ no sexo, então eu não vou te suportar. Eu... eu ainda nem sei como eu te... como eu te suporto às vezes. Você é chato pra caralho.

Baekhyun, assistindo hipnotizado à cena por debaixo das pálpebras, apertou-lhe os quadris com força suficiente para deixar hematomas, e demorou quase um minuto para conseguir suspirar um:

— Injusto.

— Sexo não é uma democracia, Baekhyun. Eu devia parar aqui... eu disse que não queria você se mexendo e você se mexeu. Parar... — Interrompeu-se em um ofego, a pele ardendo nos pontos onde as unhas do outro ameaçavam rompê-la. — Parar ou bater punheta aqui pra você assistir até eu gozar.

— Hm... eu poderia te foder tão gostosinho... — murmurou Baekhyun, a voz rouca. — Te fazer gemer, meter nesse teu rabo gostoso. Por que você se tortura assim?

— Eu já gozei, lembra? Não preciso de fazer isso de novo.

Baekhyun subiu as mãos pelo tronco de Chanyeol e girou lentamente os polegares sobre seus mamilos, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, crispar os lábios e acelerar os movimentos da mão. O jogo começava a virar contra si  _de novo,_ mas, envolvido demais no próprio prazer, já não queria reverter o quadro. Era sempre assim: cada transa se transformava em uma briga pelo controle que, no fim, nunca se resolvia — e que, ao mesmo tempo, cumpria bem o papel de saciar a ambos.

— Ah... bem, não tem problema... é sempre um espetáculo assistir a você. Você é muito bonito, eu já não disse isso? — os olhos dele passearam de cima a baixo pelo corpo do outro, demorando-se no pau duro que ele tinha entre as mãos. Baekhyun lambeu os lábios. — E faz uma carinha quando goza...  dá vontade de sujar ela todinha de porra e depois te fazer gozar de novo e de novo. E fazer implorar para eu parar, porque você fica lindo todo mandão assim, mas fica ainda mais lindo pedindo, chamando meu nome, todo perdidinho.

O modo como Baekhyun o encarava, as  _coisas_ que ele dizia... Chanyeol se sentiu ferver por inteiro e acelerou velocidade da masturbação, perseguindo um clímax que conseguiu  _sentir_ antes de as mãos do outro o segurarem pelos pulsos e cessarem todos os movimentos. O pau pulsou; nenhum orgasmo veio. E, tamanha sua frustração, Chanyeol nem conseguiu dizer nada; tudo o que lhe escapou dos lábios foi um choramingo fraco e miserável.

—  _Baekhyun..._

_—_ Assim. Lindo bem assim — sussurrou ele em resposta, a voz macia, deliciada. Quase como se ele estivesse também prestes a alcançar o orgasmo apenas com a imagem de um Chanyeol destruído a lhe servir de estímulo. — Vem cá. Senta em mim. — alcançou as camisinhas, abriu uma delas para vestir o próprio pau, e então se pôs a chamá-lo também com os dedos. — Vem, Chanyeol. Vem cá.

O tom era baixo, hipnótico; Baekhyun, sobre a cama, tinha os cabelos a apontarem para todos os lados, a pele coberta por uma camada fina de suor e manchas de rubor espalhadas pelo peito e pescoço; o orgasmo que lhe fora negado deixara para trás uma ânsia desnorteadora. A combinação de fatores era demasiado poderosa até mesmo para o orgulho de Chanyeol; qualquer ordem dada, naquele momento, seria obedecida. E aquela não foi diferente.

Posicionou-se sobre Baekhyun, os movimentos erráticos, desajeitados, e encaixou o pau dele entre as nádegas para deixar o peso do corpo cair gradualmente. Sentia tanto tesão que mal havia espaço para a dor; a ardência inicial estava ali, mas suplantada por uma camada de desespero, e ele nem se permitiu esperar muito para começar a quicar no colo de Baekhyun com toda a graça que não possuía. E, durante os minutos que se seguiram, não houve nenhum som além do barulho das peles se chocando e dos grunhidos que ambos ocasionalmente soltavam.

As mãos de Baekhyun pareciam estar em todo lugar; em suas coxas, na cintura, nos mamilos, nos braços, no rosto. Era difícil acompanhá-las. E quando Baekhyun rearranjou a ambos na cama, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira com o outro em seu colo para que ambos pudessem finalmente se beijar, Chanyeol começou a sentir o insinuar de mais um orgasmo.

Colocou mais força nas sentadas, cujo impacto era acentuado pelo jeito como Baekhyun jogava o quadril contra o seu, até que as pernas perdessem as forças e ele se deixasse cair maleável nos braços do outro. Trocaram de posição, Chanyeol deitado, Baekhyun encaixado entre suas pernas e, a partir daí, tudo perdeu a coerência: a combinação de estocadas certeiras com uma nova masturbação levou Chanyeol a uma crescente pontuada por gemidos quebrados, arqueares de coluna na cama, mãos nervosas sem saberem onde se apoiarem e, enfim, por um orgasmo silencioso que o tirou de órbita por breves segundos.

Não demorou a voltar a si, porém, e, quando o fez, não perdeu tempo: empurrou Baekhyun de volta para a cama, trocou o preservativo e caiu de boca sem muitas cerimônias. Não curtia sexo oral e não o escondia de ninguém, mas, com Baekhyun, às vezes nem sentia que era um sacrifício tão grande; vendo as reações que ele tinha, quase conseguia gostar de fazer um boquete. Baekhyun gemeu, contorceu-se, segurou-lhe o cabelo bem firme entre os dedos, gozou com um arquejo longo após alguns minutos e Chanyeol, ao se afastar, não se surpreendeu com a conclusão de que, se não tivesse morto de cansaço, tiraria prazer o suficiente daquela chupada para um terceiro round.

Era apenas um íncubo, porém, e não uma máquina de fazer sexo. O preservativo foi jogado fora, ambos se enfiaram de qualquer jeito nas roupas íntimas e Chanyeol,  deixando-se cair exausto na cama, decidiu que bastava. Durante alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada, o som das respirações ofegantes sendo o único a preencher o quarto, e por Chanyeol, teria permanecido assim até que ambos dormissem; Baekhyun, porém, logo demonstrou ter outros planos:

— Por que a gente nunca tinha feito isso antes?

— Como assim, Baekhyun? — respondeu Chanyeol, rearranjando-se com dificuldade na cama para que ambos estivessem deitados um de frente para o outro. O corpo vibrava em energia sexual, mas sua parte humana estava simplesmente drenada após dois orgasmos consecutivos; as palavras saíam grogues, espaçadas. — Eu não dei o cu pra você nos últimos  _meses_ para escutar um desaforo desses.

Baekhyun riu.

— Não, não é  _isso._ A gente geralmente só vem pra cá, manda um papai e mamãe de cinco minutos e pronto, gozamos, sabe?

— E qual o problema... com o papai e mamãe de cinco minutos, Baekhyun? — sentia-se esgotado demais para dar sentido àquelas coisas. — Todo mundo goza, não goza? Tá ótimo... você tem altas aventuras sexuais com as outras pessoas que você dorme... Você até já me contou. Vai reclamar das rapidinhas agora?

—  _Não,_ besta quadrada. — Baekhyun deu-lhe um tapa sem muita força no topo da cabeça. — Não vou reclamar das rapidinhas. Mas por que a gente  _só faz rapidinha?_

Chanyeol até fingiu refletir, cerrando os olhos e fazendo uma sequência de caretas concentradas, mas mesmo aqueles simples esforços lhe pareceram demais; terminou descartando a questão com um dar de ombros e um:

— Sei lá, Baekhyun. Para de fazer pergunta difícil. Vai dormir.

— Eu acabei de acordar!

— E eu tô com sono. Quer refletir? Reflete sozinho. Bate punheta. Ou... sei lá. Sei lá, Baekhyun...

A frase morreu em um bocejo e Chanyeol se aninhou na cama, tateando o colchão atrás do travesseiro para que pudesse apoiar nele a cabeça. Depois disso, já não tinha lembranças de nada; o sono, atrevido, dominou-lhe entre uma piscada e outra, levando-o a um cochilo sem sonhos. Quando abriu os olhos, fê-lo sobre a impressão de que acabara de fechá-los; o modo se arranjara na cama, colado a Baekhyun, e a luz que entrava pela janela, porém, indicavam uma realidade diferente.

Baekhyun, de alguma forma, tinha conseguido se contorcer sob o aperto de Chanyeol em seu peito até libertar os braços; mexia distraidamente no próprio celular. Era uma cena doméstica, quase familiar, vê-lo concentrado nos grupos de facebook que tanto adorava; sempre que estavam juntos por qualquer motivo não sexual, Baekhyun acabava deixando ele falar sozinho durante algum tempo para ler algo no telefone. Chanyeol já nem mesmo se importava; aprendera a usar aqueles momentos para observá-lo, decorando os contornos do rosto, as partes que achava lindas e as que achava feias, e ficando cada vez mais apaixonado.

Foram necessários vários minutos para que Baekhyun enfim percebesse que um Chanyeol sonolento lhe assistia calado; ao fazê-lo, largou o celular de lado e sorriu, esticando a mão para acariciá-lo nos cabelos.

— Bom dia, flor do dia. Ou eu devia dizer boa tarde? Já passou de meio-dia, já.

Chanyeol largou Baekhyun para se espreguiçar, e a intensidade que colocou no movimento lhe desorientou por um instante. Piscou várias vezes de boca aberta para o teto, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, e registrado o sentido do que Baekhyun dissera, voltou a encará-lo, dessa vez com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Bom dia... isso tudo?

— Sim. Sehun inclusive já está de volta. — deu um sorriso amarelo. — Ele viu os nuggets. Não tá muito satisfeito com as suas escolhas alimentares não, mas fica tranquilo, eu não contei que você comeu nugget com chá gelado para ele. Acho que isso o mataria de desgosto.

— Droga... — coçou os olhos. — Eu  _pensei_ em esconder aquilo dele. Agora vai dar sermão vegano para cima de mim. Nunca vi isso, lobisomem vegano.

— Lobisomem vegano  _e também_ lobisomem vida saudável totalmente contra a indústria dos processados blá-blá-blá.

Chanyeol riu.

— Sim, sim. Isso mesmo.

— Mas não vou xingá-lo... — começou Baekhyun, mantendo o tom leve e casual. — Porque ele é a pessoa que me avisa das noites onde você sai para caçar, já que  _você mesmo_ não faz isso!

Meteu um beliscão na barriga de Chanyeol, que se encolheu da dor e rolou então para a outra extremidade da cama, olhando para a mancha vermelha que ficara na pele com desagrado.

— Mas que caralhos, Baekhyun! Você vai voltar nesse assunto de novo? Eu já disse, não tem porque eu chamar se eu sei que ele vai fazer isso para mim!

— Mas você chamava antes! No começo. A gente marcava. De umas semanas pra cá que você resolveu começar a ser pau no cu desse jeito e não me avisa nada. Qual o problema?

Chanyeol conseguia pensar em uma penca de problemas: transar tão frequentemente com Baekhyun começara a lhe dar esperanças, tirara-lhe toda a graça de transar com outras pessoas e estava o deixando meloso, sentimental, às vezes melancólico demais. Baekhyun estava em todo lugar. No privado de seu telefone, nas conversas quilométricas que mantinham todos os dias, nas suas redes sociais, muito frequentemente em sua casa, e nos últimos meses, passara a bater carteira em sua cama também. Às vezes, Chanyeol tinha a sensação de que estava se sufocando; de que precisava um tempo sozinho para colocar os próprios sentimentos em ordem. Tudo o que queria era sossego; algo que, graças ao intrometimento de Sehun, nunca conseguia ter.

— Sei lá. Você não é meu empregado pra ficar me doando energia sexual toda vez que eu tô com fome.

Baekhyun cerrou os olhos para si.

— Mentiroso. Olha, eu até já cheguei a pensar que você tinha broxado comigo, que tinha deixado de me achar gostoso. Burrice da sua parte, eu diria... — sorriu. — Mas não. Não é isso. Porque mesmo que você não me chame, você ainda me espera. E, mesmo quando eu chego transformado, você ainda me encontra. Ou seja, não é esse o problema. Mas existe um problema, eu sei que existe, porque eu te  _conheço. Há dez anos._ Lembra?

Além de um dar de ombros, não recebeu mais nenhuma resposta e, durante os longos e estranhos minutos que se seguiram, o silêncio dominou o quarto. Chanyeol não tinha nada que pudesse dizer que não fosse comprometê-lo e já decidira há tempos que manteria aqueles sentimentos para si; se o desejo de Baekhyun era se manter solteiro, então o mínimo que podia fazer era respeitá-lo. Por isso as noites de sexo eram difíceis — e se o eram quando ambos faziam apenas o básico do básico, Chanyeol não sabia quantas trepadas intensas como a daquela manhã aguentaria antes de começar a chorar de tristeza e coração partido.

— Você já parou para pensar... — tentou Baekhyun mais uma vez. — Que em noites como essa... Que a gente se encontra... a gente age igual namorados?

Silêncio.

— Não? Não parei?

— Pois agimos!

— O que te faz pensar isso, Baekhyun? — evitou por pouco o oscilar da voz, a saliva ferindo ao ser empurrada garganta abaixo. Até mesmo respirar se tornara difícil. — Temos intimidade, claro. Depois de tanto tempo de amizade, acho que era meio difícil não ter, né? Mas não significa nada.

Baekhyun lhe encarou intensamente por um momento; Chanyeol jurava que até mesmo o coração parara de bater. De onde aqueles assuntos estranhos estavam surgindo? Seria muito estranho caso se levantasse e se escondesse no banheiro pelos próximos cinco dias? Tinha vinte e sete anos na cara, mas naquelas horas, era como se nunca tivesse passado dos quinze; sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

— Não é  _isso,_ Chanyeol.

— Então o  _que é,_ diabo?   

_—_ Não me xinga de diabo. Eu sou um metamorfo!

— Detalhes biológicos que não têm a menor relevância para a conversa atual — dispensou Chanyeol, com um gesto impaciente de mão que lhe custou grande esforço; o corpo tremia, os membros pareciam pesar uma tonelada. — O que é, então?

— Como você não percebe que a gente age igual namorado?

— Você age assim com todo mundo que você encontra, Baekhyun! — a voz estava um pouco mais aguda do que achava aceitável, mas nem sequer se importou. —  Acha que eu esqueci do dia que você me contou, sem que eu quisesse saber, inclusive, que tu conseguiu fazer caber dois paus nesse teu rabo? Não tem nada de diferente. Para de falar besteira.

Ele arregalou os olhos como se tivesse ouvido disparate dos mais ofensivos, endireitou-se na cama, inclinou-se na direção do outro e cuspiu:

— Olha aqui, seu... — silêncio. — Tá... Ok. Eu realmente fiz isso. Mas não tô falando só de sexo, tá bom?

Chanyeol sentiu vontade de esfregar a cara dele na parede, ou em uma lixa, ou em qualquer lugar que o fizesse calar a boca, mas se conteve ao respirar fundo várias vezes, procurando no oxigênio a paz espiritual que Baekhyun fazia questão de roubar de si, estivesse ele consciente do ato ou não.

— Mas é isso o que a gente faz, Baekhyun, em noites como essa — disse enfim, a voz macia, baixa, suave, o maior indicativo de que estava prestes a perder a paciência —, é sexo. Só sexo. Pau no cu, pau na boca, esfregação, sabe? Esse sexo. Não entendi porque você começou esse assunto, não tem nada para discutir nisso.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e, estalando a língua algumas vezes, o ruído soando irritado e hostil, balançou a cabeça em negação para si mesmo. Parecia perigoso, parecia sexy para caramba. A vontade de esfregar a cara dele na parede permanecia a mesma; os motivos, porém, Chanyeol começou a observar que mudavam. Era naquelas horas que conseguia realmente se sentir como o íncubo que era: não forçaria a barra dizendo que até Baekhyun arrotando era sensual, mas existiam poucas coisas capazes de fazê-lo parecer broxante.

Iniciar conversas sentimentais, carentes, que pisavam em terrenos perigosos do coração de Chanyeol, por exemplo, era uma delas.

— E eu não sei por que é que você está tão bravo!  Qual é o problema de parecer meu namorado?

_Só de parecer?_ Todos.

— Nenhum!

Inclinou o corpo para frente e arregalou os olhos para Chanyeol, que espelhou o ato; e ainda que houvesse todo o espaço do colchão a separá-los, aqueles poucos centímetros a menos fizeram a conversa parecer muito mais séria do que provavelmente era. Chanyeol nem mais pensava no que dizia. Nervoso como estava, sentia o cérebro começando a entrar em pane. Por que Baekhyun não calava a boca ou mudava a conversa para um assunto tranqüilo e seguro?

— Então por que essa reação?

— Que reação?

— Parece que eu disse algo muito ofensivo! Qual é o seu problema?

— Eu que te pergunto! Você transa com todo mundo e quer vir me dizer que a gente parece namorado na cama? Me chupa!

— Chupei hoje mesmo!

Ambos se encararam em silêncio, ofegantes, como que sob uma espécie de feitiço, e Chanyeol descobriu que não sabia mais o que dizer. A distância que os separava parecia longa demais e era possível ver, no semblante que Baekhyun se esforçava para deixar neutro, pinceladas de mágoa. Magoa de que, porém? Se alguém ali devia se sentir magoado, esse alguém era Chanyeol, a quem Baekhyun tantas e tantas vezes contara histórias que não queria saber, e que ouvira a tudo sem permitir que nada transparecesse.

Abriu a boca, pronto para pedir desculpas ou talvez rastejar sobre os cacos da própria dignidade para que mudassem de assunto, mas não foi necessário. Sehun apareceu na porta — chutou-a, na verdade, mas detalhes —, chamando toda a atenção para si enquanto alternava o olhar nervoso entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Tinha uma faca na mão, cheia de algo que era provavelmente suco de tomate ou qualquer outra coisa fitness que só ele gostava de comer, mas ainda assim uma faca, algo que impunha certa autoridade: ninguém arriscou dizer nada até que Sehun o fizesse primeiro.

— Olha aqui. Você! — apontou a faca para Baekhyun, que não demonstrou nenhuma reação além e um arregalar breve de olhos. — Deixa de ser pau no cu e falar as coisas em códigos. Você tem trinta e tantos anos, Baekhyun, pelo amor de Deus, cria vergonha nessa cara! Se quer falar, fala, ele é lerdo sim, mas não tem obrigação de adivinhar teus raciocínios com base na fé e na trepada, babaca. E  _você._  — apontou a faca então para Chanyeol, que só franziu o cenho como um idiota. Já não entendia mais nada. — É lerdo pra um senhor caralho também, hein? Acorda pra vida, Chanyeol, essa anta quer saber o que tu acha de um namoro com ele e você tá aí fingindo que tá todo horrorizado, mas você só engana o Baekhyun, que consegue ser tão burro quanto você.

Respirou fundo. Parecia mais calmo, mas a faca ainda se mantinha firme na mão e, junto com ela, o silêncio.

— Tô ali na cozinha ouvindo essa chorumela, mas vocês começaram a falar de chupar pau e eu me vi obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas — continuou Sehun, dando de ombros e se encostando casualmente no umbral da porta como se não tivesse acabado de apontar uma faca de cozinha para dois de seus melhores amigos. — Olha, vocês. Não tem páprica doce aqui. Vou ter que ir no mercado comprar. Vocês têm o tempo exato de eu ir e voltar para resolverem essa lambreca de vocês. Caso não, eu expulso o Baekhyun aqui de casa. Ah, e Chanyeol. — apontou a faca de novo, o movimento agressivo; Chanyeol recuou o corpo sem nem perceber. — Se você vai mesmo se matar comendo nuggets com chá gelado, então pelo menos joga as coisas fora e lava os pratos, seu porco. Ou me deixa te matar primeiro. — fez um movimento sugestivo com a faca na frente da própria garganta. — É isso. E se eu chegar e achar vocês trepando,  _expulso os dois!_

Bateu a porta do quarto ao sair e, um segundo depois, fez o mesmo com a porta da casa. Deixou para trás um silêncio esquisito, carregado de coisas não ditas, e os dois homens se encararam de olhos arregalados por um tempo longo demais, Chanyeol começando a sentir o suor frio escorrendo pela nuca e uma vontade de se enfiar debaixo da cama. Ciente de que aquela não era uma ação socialmente aceita, porém, tentou dispersar o assunto com um risinho nervoso. Dessa vez, foi impossível disfarçar o tremor na voz:

— Que... que loucura foi essa que ele acabou de falar?

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Nenhuma loucura. Ele não tem muita paciência para essas coisas, né, mas ele até que tem razão. — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abri-los e então continuar, a voz firme: — Eu realmente acho que a gente age igual namorado, mas não só nas noites que a gente trepa. A gente faz isso o tempo inteiro, já reparou? Estamos sempre conversando pelo celular, eu tô sempre aqui te visitando ou você tá na minha casa, a gente transa, a gente se xinga igual aqueles namorados que estão há não sei tantos anos junt-

— Mas a gente só transa quando eu preciso caçar. — as palavras se atropelavam e, em sua rapidez, causaram em Chanyeol uma crise de tosse. Quando se recuperou, porém, quase dois minutos depois, prosseguiu como se nunca tivesse se interrompido: — E você nunca dorme aqui. E você não tá sempre me visitando, antes de ontem, por exemplo, a gente tava sem se ver há duas semanas e você está me dando um vácuo no kakaotalk por uns três dias!

— Eu  _não estou_  te dando um vácuo no kakaotalk.

— Está sim!

— Não estou e posso provar! — alcançou o celular e desbloqueou-o, a expressão de desafio em seu rosto se desmanchado menos de um minuto depois para dar lugar a olhinhos de cachorro pidão e um bico nos lábios. — Tá bom. Estou mesmo. Mas você respondeu com uma risadinha, Chanyeol! Que assunto eu ia inventar se você me respondeu com um  _risos?_ Me ajuda a te ajudar!

Chanyeol ergueu os braços para o alto em indignação.

— Não ajudo nada! Se tu fosse mesmo meu namorado, inventaria um assunto. E, não estou entendendo você? — plantou as mãos na cintura. — Não é você quem diz que é uma alma livre e que não quer namorar, porque namoros são prisões e não sei mais o quê, e que tá muito novo para se prender e que o que gosta mesmo é de transar com quem quiser no dia que quiser e não ter que dar satisfações?

Silêncio.

— Chanyeol, você  _decorou_ o meu discurso?

— Não! Eu só... é, eu decorei seu discurso. Tem algum problema?

— Nenhum, mas tem tanto tempo que eu disse isso que me surpreenda você lembrar. — suspirou. — Sim, eu pensava desse jeito, mas tem algum tempo já que mudei de ideia. O Sehun tem razão, eu realmente queria saber o que você achava de um namoro porque eu tenho pensado muito na ideia de namorar você, sabe? E aí, quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu percebia que nós  _já_ agíamos como namorados na maior parte do tempo. Mas você parou de me avisar das caças e eu fiquei me perguntando se eu tinha deixado muito na cara o que eu queria... fiquei bem chateado, porque achei que você estivesse querendo se afastar. Por isso também não tenho feito muita questão de te encontrar fora das caças, quis te dar seu espaço. Já o vácuo no kakaotalk a culpa é sua e eu me recuso a me desculpar por isso. — Fez outro bico e cruzou os braços. — Nunca vi uma pessoa responder um textão meu xingando meu colega de trabalho com um  _risos._ Cara otário merece falar sozinho mesmo.

Chanyeol piscou, abriu a boca para responder, não disse nada, fechou-a então. Não conseguia assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Era como se tivesse novamente dezessete anos, Baekhyun o encantoando para dizer que sabia sim de seus sentimentos, mas que era melhor que os deixasse de lado — quem diria que, dez anos depois, ambos se encontrariam numa situação tão parecida, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente distinta? Sentiu vontade de vencer a distância entre os dois, dar-lhe um socão na cara e depois um beijo para sarar, talvez; a única coisa que fez, porém, foi balbuciar, igual um idiota, que:

— Não sou um otário...

Baekhyun riu baixinho.

— Você é. Mas não é esse o ponto. — encararam-se; o cenho de Baekhyun reluzia uma esperança quase infantil. Era bonitinho.  — Namorar, Chanyeol. Vamos?

— Mas...

— Você não quer? — ele pareceu murchar. — Eu entendo que não queira. Fui eu que te disse lá atrás que não valia a pena gostar de mim e que você tinha que desistir, né? Mas você mudou bastante nesse meio tempo... e eu também. Acho que, se eu fosse finalmente voltar com a essa coisa de namorar alguém, teria mesmo que ser com você.

Silêncio.

— Por que?

— Porque eu estou apaixonado por você.

A declaração pegou Chanyeol tão de surpresa que sua réplica foi quase agressiva:

— Mas  _como?_

—  _Sei lá,_ Chanyeol! — defendeu-se, espalmando as mãos para o alto. — A gente já era amigo, aí começamos a transar com freqüência e até mesmo o básico contigo é bom, o que você esperava que acontecesse?

— Baekhyun. — Chanyeol parou e respirou fundo, falhando em controlar o sorriso que insistia em dominar-lhe os lábios. Não podia acreditar na virada da própria sorte. — Você. Apaixonado por mim. É isso mesmo?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e bufou, escorregando as mãos pelas próprias bochechas algumas vezes; Chanyeol segurou a duras penas a vontade de gargalhar.

— Eu já não disse que sim? Já não te pedi em namoro? O que é? Tá se vingando por dez anos atrás e fazendo hora com a minha cara, é isso?

— Você considera  _isso_ um pedido de namoro?

— Ah, agora você vai começar a criticar meu pedido de namoro, também. Qual é, tirou o dia pra ser pau no cu?

— Só se for o seu pau — cantarolou. — Anda, Baekhyun, faz esse pedido direito e eu posso começar a pensar no seu caso.

— O que quer que eu faça? Que eu ajoelhe? Faça malabarismos? Quer que eu vire um protagonista de filme adolescente, também? Eu viro. — transformou-se numa versão bem semelhante do protagonista de Dez Coisas Que Eu Odeio em Você. — Tá bom assim?

Chanyeol sorriu de orelha a orelha e engatinhou pela distância que os separava até estar sentado no colo de Baekhyun, onde se aninhou com um suspiro. Depois, deu-lhe um peteleco na testa e o abraçou pelo pescoço, fitando-lhe com carinho apesar das feições metamorfoseadas.

— Volta ao normal, Baekhyun. Sempre vou preferir sua aparência original, você já devia saber disso — ralhou sem colocar muita força na voz. — E faz esse pedido direito.

— Você é exigente demais. — ainda assim, retomou à aparência de sempre e procurou os olhos de Chanyeol com os próprios antes de continuar, a voz suave: — Então, Park Chanyeol. Você quer namorar comigo? Eu sei transar, cozinho mais ou menos, tenho um emprego e um estoque de energia sexual mais do que suficiente para alimentar você. Além disso, sou amoroso, disposto, confiante e tenho uma bunda bonita. E estou disposto a-

— Tá bom, tá bom, não precisa transformar isso numa entrevista de emprego, eu não estou contratando você. — o rosto queimava de vergonha, mas o contentamento tornava a situação bem mais suportável; deu uma risadinha e, quando Baekhyun abriu a boca para reclamar, interrompeu-o com um cutucar no rosto e uma observação: — Olha... Você tem uma pinta na bochecha. — beijou-a. — E eu sei que tem uma na orelha... — beijou-a também. — Você é cheio de pintinhas, não é?

Baekhyun fez-lhe uma careta confusa.

— Sim? E não é de hoje. Mas não sei por que você está trazendo isso agor-

— Shhh. — botou o indicador sobre os lábios do outro e, quando seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, sorriu. — Deixa eu me divertir.

Baekhyun riu, mas não interrompeu seus avanços; deixou-se apoiar na cabeceira da cama, inclinado para trás como uma forma de abrir mais espaço para o outro, e assistiu à sua exploração com curiosidade. Era romântico, bobo, diabético, e Chanyeol nem tentou se conter; entre cada pinta que descobria, dava uma risadinha, e, em certo momento, Baekhyun passou a acompanhá-lo, ambos rindo juntos sem saberem muito bem o porquê.

Havia algumas pintas no pescoço, outras espalhadas pelo peito e pela barriga, uma pequena constelação de manchinhas que Chanyeol se divertia em mapear, pois conseguia reações engraçadas; em momentos não sexuais, Baekhyun sentia cócegas com absolutamente qualquer coisa. Havia algumas nos braços, uma já conhecida no polegar — que Chanyeol chupou em seu primeiro avanço sexual do momento, conseguindo em resposta um gemido abafado —, algumas no quadril e, abaixando a cueca que Baekhyun usava, uma outra velha conhecida de Chanyeol: a pinta que Baekhyun tinha na cabeça do pau, a qual beijou lentamente até que o outro começasse a chutá-lo por causa da sensitividade.

— Nada de me agredir, Baekhyun — riu, largando o pau e subindo a cueca para se concentrar na extensão das pernas. — Seja bonzinho.

— Você sabe que eu tenho cócegas e faz essas coisas assim mesmo, não vem dar uma de desentendido.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e não lhe ofereceu resposta; encontrou pintas na parte de dentro das coxas, atrás dos joelhos e uma única solitária na canela de Baekhyun, decidindo terminar sua exploração por ali. Escalou então o corpo de Baekhyun até que ambos estivessem frente e a frente e enfim beijou a pinta que o outro tinha no canto da boca — a última que faltava — para então sussurrar no espaço mínimo que os separava:

— Sim.

— Sim o quê?

— Sim, vamos namorar. Tem meses que eu tô sofrendo sozinho achando que era só eu que estava apaixonado por você, então me senti direito de fazer você sofrer um pouquinho... mas sim. Namorados.

Baekhyun sorriu igual idiota e içou Chanyeol pela nuca para que se beijassem. Começou lento, carinhoso, deliberado, mas com o explorar das mãos e alguns rebolares de quadril, foi se tornando cada vez mais sexual. Os atos prometiam um repeteco da transa de mais cedo e Chanyeol continuava sem acreditar muito bem na própria sorte, o que lhe foi até benéfico. Pois, quando Sehun chegou, pegou-os de amasso na cama e ameaçou meter a faca nos dois — _eu disse que não queria ninguém transando, vocês não têm vergonha na cara de vocês? —,_ nem sequer se surpreendeu. Estava mesmo bom demais para ser verdade.

— Eu disse que ia expulsar vocês e vou mesmo. — Sehun gritou, com a faca na mão e um brilho maníaco nos olhos. — Vão trepar longe da minha casa. Não vou conseguir picar os pepinos com vocês fazendo barulho aqui.  Xô, xô, xô!

E, rindo, ambos se enfiaram de qualquer jeito nas roupas e obedeceram. Nem conseguiam se importar muito. Ainda era tarde de sábado, o tempo estava fresco e não havia nada que Chanyeol e Baekhyun precisassem fazer além de aproveitarem a companhia um do outro e acertarem os detalhes do relacionamento que começavam. Na rua, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi darem as mãos, e, em meio à todas as risadinhas idiotas, Chanyeol teve duas certezas: um, estava agindo como um adolescente de novo e nem se importava; dois, não havia nada no mundo, nada — nem mesmo um discurso vegano de uma hora de Sehun —, que pudesse atrapalhar seu contentamento naquele instante.


End file.
